


Overseas

by Rossie_H



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Airplanes, Amputation, Beaches, Being Lost, Blood, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Broken Bones, Canon - Anime, Character Death, Crash Landing, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire, Forced Pregnancy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Injury, Islands, Long, Love, M/M, MY BABIES, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Pain, Plane Crash, Please Don't Hate Me, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Storms, Stranded, Suicide, Surgery, Triggers, Violence, Wakes & Funerals, Yaoi, hurt pain, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossie_H/pseuds/Rossie_H
Summary: The boys are off to a training camp being held in Hawaii.But when problems arise and when their plane goes down, the lives of the boys of Karasuno will be drastically changed forever.Lots of heartache and I'm sorry.





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm back with another heartbreaking fanfic!  
> Thank you to everyone who has wanted me to keep writing and who comments on my stories, you guys are the real MVPs!
> 
> First a school shooting and now this, why do I tackle such hard topics?!  
> Anyways, I hope you like it! It'd probably gonna be pretty long!  
> So stay tuned, I'll have a new chapter up soon! <3

As Asahi and Noya continue to tackle each other in the corner of the gym, Noya climbing his boyfriend's back like a rock climber as Asahi tries to finish packing up the rest of the practice volleyballs, all I can do is gawk as I watch Kageyama stare out the door towards the parking lot, changing from his jersey to his sweats. 

Of course, I do this as nonchalantly as humanly possible, but _God Damn_ , it's hard not to watch him; not to watch as he rips off his shirt to reveal the mountains of sculpted, powerful muscles that coat his chest. Not to drool over the chiseled tone of his arms or his flawless jawline....

I can literally feel myself drooling, so I push up my chin and shake my head as I turn my attention over to Daichi and Suga who are finishing packing up their own gym bags.

Suga puts his hand on Daichi's back and I watch as my captain takes a deep, startled but...pleased, breath. "Hey, all packed yet?" Suga jokes. 

Daichi smiles. "Almost, just double checking." 

"That's my job," Suga replies as he moves his hand up Daichi's back to squeeze his shoulder and only from my angle could anyone else see that Daichi's eyes couldn't help but flutter from Suga's touch. 

I smile at their interaction and walk over to Join Tanaka and Yachi. "Hey, have you guys called seats yet?" 

"You know exactly where everyone is gonna sit, Hinata," yells Tanaka as he punches my arm. "Big guy and Noya will be huddled up, Daichi will be next to Suga, Tsukki only likes Yamaguchi so we know where he'll be, Ennoshita will be up by Ukai and you will no doubt be cuddled up next to Kageyama midway through the drive."

I stammer. "I-What!? W-What are you saying, Tanaka! I-"

"Oh come on, Hinata," adds Yachi timidly. "Don't say you wouldn't be happy," she sings. 

"I-"

"What would make you happy?" 

I can feel my bones try to leap from inside my skin as Kageyama rolls up to join us. 

"We were just talking about how happy Hinata will be getting to see Kenma again," shoots in Yachi, saving my ass...even though she was the one who put it in danger in the first place. 

"O-Oh," is all Kageyama says **(with a slight indication of...jealousy? if I may add)** before he continues with, "Well, the bus just got here so, we should all head outside." He looks over to me. "You sitting with me?" 

I try to contain my painful blushing. "I-uh...yeah?" 

He scoffs. " _Yeah?_ You make it sound like a punishment, dumbass." 

"NO! No, that's not it at al!!" 

Kageyama grins one of his evil, creepy smirks. "Good, then let's go grab a good seat."

"Did I hear you say the bus is here?" Daichi asks as he, Suga, Asahi and Noya all crowd around us. 

Kageyama nods. "Ukai just pulled up."

"Great, is everything packed in the crates," he asks Asahi and Noya. 

"Everything important," declares Noya with a wide smile. 

"Are we leaving yet," growls Tsukki, who leans against the wall as Yama sleeps next to him on the ground, leaned against his leg. 

"Yeah, so wake up your boyfriend and let's go," bites back Tanaka. 

Tsukki throws him a warning look and then runs his fingers through Yama's hair. "Time to go," he says as he lifts the sleepy Yamaguchi up by the arms. 

"Tired," he slurs. 

"Yeah, you're always tired." 

Ukai appears in the doorway. "Everyone here?" 

Daichi answers. "Yes sir."

"Great, huddle up," he says, taking a step into the gym as we all circle around him and take a knee. "Now, this training camp is going to be good for us so I want you all to take it as seriously as you would if this were nationals. Getting practice with teams that you're familiar and comfortable with will be good for all of you and will give me, Aobajosai and Nekoma's coaches a chance to push you in ways we can't do when all you players are separated before we head into the first round of playoffs. That being said, I want you to enjoy yourself as well. We're going on vacation in Hawaii for God sakes. It was extremely generous of not only both of our high schools but your parents as well, to support this trip so I hope you're all grateful!" 

"Yes sir," we all say with wide expressions. 

"Good, now the bus is here to take us to the airport. Everyone remember their boarding passes?" 

Again, Daichi answers. "I made sure everyone had theirs before they stepped into the gym."

Ukai winks. "Good boy. Alright, let's get moving then....everyone ready for Hawaii?" 

We all cheer louder than I've ever heard before as we grab our bags and head out the door. 

"God, I'm so excited," squeals Noya as Asahi wraps his arm around him. "I've never been out of Japan before!" 

"Me either," adds Asahi timidly. "It's a little nerve racking." 

"You'll be okay, big guy, I'm here," reassures Noya as he leans up to kiss his boyfriend. 

"Are you nervous, Kageyama?" I ask, tugging on his sleeve and a small part of me grows excited as I watch his lips part. "I know you don't really like flying." 

His feet stop moving. "Y-You remembered that?" 

"W-What?"

"I-I told you that on the first day we met...and...you remembered?"

I chuckle and smile my biggest grin. "Of course. You may think I'm stupid but I remember everything you tell me!" 

"I don't think you're stupid," he speaks at almost a whisper. His eyes expand as his breathing picks up and my heart explodes as my smile drops to something far more serious before Tanaka comes from behind and slaps us both on the back. 

"Come on, idiots, we have a plane to catch!" 

It takes Kageyama and I both a second to break our eyes away and keep walking before we all pile into the bus, fall into our suspected seating arrangement and head off towards the airport. 

We we're going to Hawaii. Together. 

I look out the window and smile as we pull out of the parking lot, clutching my boarding pass in my hand. 

This was going to be our best adventure yet. 

***

The airport is packed when we arrive. 

There are so many planes, landing and taking off, and suddenly as we stand in line about to board, my bladder feels a thousand pounds heavier. 

I've always hated flying, ever since I was child, when my father would drag me with him to his fancy board meetings in America. And now...here I was...about to fly 8 hours across the damn ocean... _for what_?

Then...I look down at Hinata, who's bouncing lightly on the tips of his toes with his hands clutching the straps of his backpack. He's precious, with his hair fluffed and lightly greased and his skin damn near porcelain. I like seeing him in normal clothes; jeans and a grey hoodie, and around his neck hangs a necklace that looks like dog tags...something I've never seen him wear before.

 _Damn you,_  I think to myself as I take a deep, loud breath and settle back into my skin. 

Then those large, sparkling hazel eyes slide up to meet mine and my heart cracks a bit as I watch his wide grin drop to something worrisome. "Kageyama, are you okay? You look a little...blue."

"I hate this, dumbass," I growl, mad at myself for always calling him awful names.

_That's not the way I should speak to someone I'm in lo-_

I slap the thought out of my mind as I finally answer him with a nod. 

Thankfully, his smile returns. "Don't be nervous," he says sweetly, grabbing my boarding pass. "Look, we're seated right next to each other. I'll be there the whole time. You can even have the window seat! I looked it up and I heard that helps people who are nervous flyers."

"You did that?" 

"You always sound so surprised about everything I do," he jokes, then looks back towards the podium as the line starts to move. 

"Oh God," I mumble under my breath. 

"Just breath, Kageyama," I hear Suga say from behind me as he grabs both my shoulders. "Everything will be fine." 

"Yeah...Yeah, I know." 

"Statistically, you're safer travelling by plane than by car any day!" yells Noya from behind Suga and Daichi and in my head, I yell at him for not helping the situation. 

"Great," I mutter. "So I have a slightly better chance of not dying." 

"Good job, look at the positives," jokes Daichi as it's my turn to have my pass scanned and step up to the door.

The woman looks at me and smirks as she scans my boarding pass and gives me the green light. "Nervous flyer?"

I chuckle through a frown and swallow the fear spilling from my lips.. "A bit."  

"Don't worry. Air travel is safer than one might think." 

Noya laughs from behind me. "Told ya' so!"

I just nod. "Thanks,"  as I then walk and join Hinata, who waits for me in the tunnel as we walk through the corridor and head inside the plane. 

***

It doesn't take everyone long to find their assigned seats. 

Asahi and Noya are seated behind Suga and I in the middle of the plane. 

Kageyama and Hinata are somewhere in the back while Tanaka and Yachi are seated in the very front row and Ennoshita and Ukai sit towards the front two rows behind Yamaguchi and Tsukki. 

Once everyone finally takes their seats, it finally hits me. "We're going to Hawaii," I mumble to myself as I lean my head back and close my eyes. 

I feel Suga's warmth wrap around my wrist. "Happy?" 

I smile and slide my hand up to lock fingers with his own, his skin smooth like velvet. "Are you?" 

When I open my eyes, he's staring back at me with glossed eyes and red cheeks and something in me melts. "I'm going to Hawaii. With you." 

My heart explodes. I squeeze his hand tighter and lean my head onto his shoulder. "We're going to Hawaii."

***

 Yama is already trying to sleep as we both get settled into our seats. "How are you always this tired," I ask in my regular monotone voice.

He hums. " _Someone_ likes to keep me up at night," he says as he leans up and places a small kiss to my shoulder. 

My body heats up under his touch. I run a knuckle down his cheek. "I can't sleep....not without you." 

That wakes him up. Yama's head pops up from my shoulder, his tiny, wonderful eyes searching deep into mine. "Why can't you always be this charming?" 

"Take me or leave me." 

He grunts, kisses my cheek with his cool, gentle lips and leans his head back onto my shoulder. "You know I'll always take you, Tsukki," he whispers as I listen to him slowly fall asleep. 

_God, how I love this boy._

_***_

My lovely Noya is cozied up into me before the plane's engines even start up, not that I'm complaining; his small legs hung over my own and his arms wrapped tight around mine. His hand in my own is soft and small but not fragile and for the life of me, after almost a year, I don't know why it still surprises me like it does. 

He's humming some classical song, something I know his parents probably play a lot when cooking and I listen as his singing soothes my anxious nerves. 

He twitches next to me. "How long is this flight again?" 

"Eight hours." 

"Ugh," he groans and I chuckle. "You're going to have to keep me entertained for eight hours then." 

"Noya, as much as I love you, I don't think anyone on this planet has that ability." 

He pops up and looks at me with a offended smile and pinches my arm. "You are mean," he plays. 

I laugh harder. "I do it because I love you." 

Then, his expression changes to something lighter as his grip on my arm contracts. "Say that again," he pleads and...damn it, I get slightly turned on. 

"I love you, Noya." 

He hums. "My favorite phrase," he says as he leans up and kisses me softly, his lips parting mine open as his tongue toys with my own. I moan deep into his mouth, fully aware of the other people surrounding us but...choosing to ignore them as Noya runs his free hand through my hair, tugging me closer into him. "Asahi," he groans, the kiss growing more intimate by the second. "I am so in love with you," he says between kisses and my bones turn to liquid as I sigh into him and lean my forehead against his. 

This was going to be a good trip.

***

Yachi continues to sway to her music as I feel the engines rev up beneath us. I love watching her when she isn't aware of it. When she doesn't know that I'm studying her every move, her every detail. 

She's beautiful in a way most girls aren't. Natural and perfect and content. 

Her supple lips mouth the words of her song, hypnotizing me as I continue to watch her. Her hair, as yellow as yarn, bounces around her as she dances and I nibble onto my bottom lip and snicker as I admire her closer. 

But it's not long before she catches me and giggles with flushed cheeks. "Stop watching me, you jerk," she jokes, slapping my chest with her tiny, insignificant fists of fury.

"But you're so cute!"

"Well," she says, snuggling into me as I kiss the top of her head repeatedly. "That's beside the point."

"Uh huh," I say as I loop my arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to me. "Hey," I say, grabbing her attention. She looks at me and nips at the tip of my nose. "I'm-uh, really happy right now."

Yachi pouts her bottom lip. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So am I," she says, taking hold of my chin and drawing my lips to hers. "So, so happy," she says as he pulls away all too soon. Then she takes out one of her earbuds and sticks it in my ear. "Dean Fujioka okay?"

I smile and kiss her one more time. "This is why I love you." 

***

**AN HOUR AFTER THE PLANE TAKES OFF**

 

Kageyama is asleep on my shoulder. 

His hair, as black as ash, falls into his eyes and his arm is pressed so tight into mine I might explode and take this plane out of the sky. He's warm and soft and I want nothing more than to rest my head on his and sleep this flight away with him but if he wakes up, I want to be awake for him. 

I want to be everything and anything for him. 

I lean my head back against the headrest and try to spot out my friends. From where I am, I can see Daichi and Suga, the two of them laughing hysterically over something that even makes me grin a little. I can see Asahi from miles away, as he sits taller than almost everyone on the plane, except for Tsukki maybe who I can see running his fingers through Yama's hair. 

Yama; Tsukki's only treasured item. 

I look down at Kageyama. My treasured item, even though I could never admit it. 

I look to my watch. 

It's only been an hour. Only seven left to go. 

I sigh and close my eyes. 

Then suddenly...

Everyone squeals as we're all tossed hard to the right side as the plane seem to jolt....really, really hard. 

I'm not a nervous flyer but my heartbeat increases. 

Above us, the fasten seat belt sign flashes. 

Kageyama moans on my shoulder. 

_No, plane! Don't you dare wake him up!_

_Then..._

_"_ Hi there folks. We've turned on the fasten seat belt signs so we would appreciate it if-" 

But the captain doesn't finish his sentence...

All I can hear is everyone screaming as the plane begins to fall into what feels like a spiral, my body tossed in all directions as the seat belt around me struggles to keep me contained. 

Kageyama springs awake and instantly reaches for my hand. "Oh my god, oh my god..." 

" _This isn't happening_ ," I whisper to myself as I feel tears build in my eyes. 

I watch as then what seems like hundreds of white and yellow breathing mask falls from the overhead compartments. 

Kageyama doesn't even flinch to reach for his and the instinct in me wants to help but...I can't move either. 

I'm paralyzed as the roaring sound of the plane descending echoes loud throughout my ears. 

Suitcase and duffle bags and people, a few of our loose volleyballs bust open  and fly wildly about the plane as suddenly right before my eyes I watch in horror as...the front of the plane.... _breaks off_.

"TANAKA! YACHI!" I scream through tears, my own voice lost among the chaos. 

_NO, no, no no!_

_Oh God. Oh my fucking God, we're going to die-_

Then, I feel two large hands take hold of my face and instantly...like a wave of serenity, I feel his lips crash hard into my own, the kiss desperate and lasting and rushed....but loving and meaningful and true. Everything I ever hoped it would be. 

Kageyama pulls away then as all the sound around me fades away and I watch him mouth, "I love you. I love you-"

Then the sound of an explosion knocks my head backwards... _hard_ and I hear only the sounds of roaring metal and hellish screaming and fire raging and the man I love screaming out my name.

My eye sight goes blurry as I watch as our section of the plane then also...breaks away, the screeching of splitting metal haunting as I'm ripped away from my life and my friends and everything I ever knew to be true and safe.

With my hand still locked within Kageyama's, his voice screaming in my ear the last thing I hear as once again, my head is whipped around in the wrong direction and I fall into an ending, deafening darkness.


	2. Kageyama, Noya and Tanaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone starts to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH, why do I do this to myself!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your comments! They mean so much to me!  
> GAHH! <3
> 
> Here's more!

With a wild breath, my eyes break open and I'm laying flat on my back, drowning with the most excruciating pain that I've ever felt in my life. 

I can't breath and while shaking, I place my hand over my left lung. 

I really can't breathe. I seriously  _can't breathe._

I know what this is. My father's a doctor. My lung has collapsed. 

I know what to do, but all that I can focus on are the tops of large bamboo trees, the tops hovering over me like glistening angels. 

I'm gasping, louder than I've ever heard before in my life when suddenly, the other sounds around me start to amplify. 

**Screaming.**

There's so much screaming, loud and panicked and pained and in the screams, I feel as though I can hear the cries of some of the people I love. 

So I can't die, not like this. Not after-

_Holy shit._

I survived the crash. 

I'm alive. 

Oh God, but who isn't? 

_Hinata._

Still gasping, my throat on fire, I shake my hand into my pocket and dig through the pile of empty gum wrappers and loose change until my fingers wrap around the body of the pen. 

I close my eyes, tears forming in the corners as I already imagine the pain I'm about to experience. 

But I know what I'm doing. I've watched my father do this a million times, hell, he's even made me do it on our medical dummy that he leaves at the house. 

 _You can do this, Tobio,_ I can hear him chanting in the back of my head as I weakly lift the pen over my left lung and clutch the pen within my palm, shaking a thousand times harder than I was before. 

 _You can do this, Tobio,_ I think to myself as I gasp harder and squeeze my eyes shut. 

I lift the pen higher, push the button on the top of the pen and grit my teeth....

...Stabbing the pen straight into my chest. 

I scream a cry so painful I fear my vocal chords snapped. 

My eyes bulge and then all the pain evaporates as I suck in a large, unwavering breath of air. 

Then, my eyes and body fail me as slowly, the view of the trees waving above me falls blurry and I close my eyes and drown deeper into the pain. 

***

Asahi isn't waking up. 

I slap his face again and again, harder than I ever have hit anyone in my life as I hold my tee-shirt over the large, bloody gash sliced deep across his abdomen. 

His stomach is _open,_ gaping like a crater in the ground. The blood is never- ending it seems as I continue to scream helplessly into the air, across the sea. "HELP ME, PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!" 

I've never cried tears like this, so hard and wet that I feel like I could drown in them. 

Then, once again, that sharp shooting pain that I felt when I first wake up, the one gnawing at my side bites into my again and I holler and fall over onto his chest, jumping back instantly as I'm afraid to make the cut worse. 

"Fuck!" I curse into the air as the blood soaks through the white of my tee-shirt. 

I look around me, at the dozens of loose, broken open suitcases scattered around me. At the lifeless bodies littering the beach...at the man who only now has half a face, his one eye staring at me glazed and gone. 

I bite the inside of my cheek and turn to face Asahi, placing my hand on the side of his face. "Don't die, baby. Please, don't die."

I lean over and kiss his lips, which lay lifeless and cold beneath my own and I cry harder. "Don't leave me," I whisper into his mouth as I then push away from him and desperately crawl over to the man with half a face. 

He was the first thing I woke up to, his face, well half of it, before I looked over and saw Asahi next to me, unconscious with his stomach sliced open. 

With more tears, I yell loud into my hands...then bend over and begin ripping off the man's shirt, ignoring the blood already staining the shirt. I then slide my way through the sand and dig through the closest empty suitcase, piling shirts over my shoulder then running back over to Asahi....

But when I get there, he's not alone. 

Tanaka stands hovering over Asahi with wet eyes and blood soaking his shirt....and Yachi laying lifeless within his arms...her face blue and her arm... _gone_. 

I stammer and drop all the shirts that were in my hands as I jump to my feet and cover my mouth. "T-Tanaka-"

"She's dead. She-Yachi-" I run to him as he falls to his knees, Yachi falling from his arms into the sand beside Asahi, her head rolling to the side. 

Tanaka begins screaming, crying, brutally into my shoulder as I scoop him up into my chest and hug him desperately, happy to know at least someone I love is alive. 

"Are you hurt? Tanaka, answer me?!" 

He shakes his head against my shoulder and I sigh. 

We both sob, for what feels like hours, before I pull away. "I need to help Asahi. I need to," I say, almost to myself as I pick up the shirts I dropped and go back to stuffing his wound with more shirts. 

I won't let him die...

I look over at Yachi, her body doll like and still as more tears stream down my face. 

She was so young. 

We're all so, so young. 

And now...we're probably all going to die. 


	3. Daichi and Suga/ Yama and Tsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga
> 
> Yama and Tsukki  
> <3 
> 
> I'm so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you for all the comments. Like...yall make my day <3

"DAICHI! DAMN IT, WAKE UP," I squeal through the pain and the tears and the blood covering my body as I pull him up into my lap. 

"Anything?" the man lying beside me with a broken leg and a head wound asks as I continue to try to stop the bleeding pouring from Daichi's head. 

The gash is wide and long, falling down over his right eye, which I can barely make out anymore and the shirt I stole from one of the suitcases isn't helping with the bleeding anymore.

If Daichi loses his eyesight...God, that would end him. His career as a volleyball player would be over forever, something he's wanted to do since....birth. I lean my head down again to check to see if he's breathing. I slam my eyes shut, place my hand over his heart and thank whoever is listening that he's still alive. 

I look up and stare back at the broken, mangled plane that sits only feet away from where we are. A few yards away, I can see the rest of it, one of the engines aflame and bodies littering the beach. 

I can only pray that none of those bodies belong to the people I love.

On the inside, I can see the limp bodies of people hanging upside down, still strapped in and suffocated by their seatbelts and a tear rolls down my cheeks. 

Then from under my hands, I feel a vibration as I hear Daichi groan. I flip to face him, my hair slapping me in my eyes. "Daichi!" I scream, placing both my hands on the side of his face, careful not to touch the wound. "Daichi, can you hear me?" 

He moans again. "S-Suga?" 

"Yes! God, yes! Daichi, I'm right here." 

He tries to lift his arm and screams. I grab his arm in my hands before it can slam bak hard onto the sand. "Shit, that hurt," he slurs through a pained chuckle and I fall more in love with him as I watch him stay as strong as ever. He then lifts his other arm and places a hand over his eye and winces. "S-Suga, why...why can't I see?" 

The fear coating his words is evident and heartbreaking. I bite my bottom lip. "Can you not see at all?" 

"I-I can see uh, out of my right eye." 

"Good! Oh, good!" 

"But-what about my left? I-"

"You have a head wound and a gash over your left eye," I say leaning closer to him, looking closer at the wound. 

As I do this, Daichi sighs and sits up faster than I ever seen. "Suga," he says soft and slow.

I swallow. "W-What?" 

Daichi covers up his injured eye, wincing once more then reaches over for one of the shirts from the pile I made before he woke up. "I know you're probably in shock and don't feel it-" 

"Daichi...you're scaring me..." 

Then...I feel it as I follow his eye of sight up to my head. 

With shaky fingers, I slowly lift my hand to touch the top of my head and... _I can feel it_. 

My eyes expand as with the lightest touch, my fingers brush over what could only be the top of my skull. 

_My skull._

When I pull my hand away, my fingers are soaked in blood and little pieces of meat...

I toss a hand over my mouth and look back up at Daichi with blurred vision. "Oh-Oh my-"

Daichi leaps up to his knees and tosses his arms out. "SUGA! No!" 

I hear him scream as the blur over my eyes takes over and I pass out. 

***

"TSUKKI!" 

My throat is dry and my leg is sore as I limp my way down the beach, checking all the compartments of the plane as I search for him. 

"TSUKKI, ANSWER ME!" 

"Stop screaming," I hear a voice call from behind me as I look down at my feet to see a woman...trapped underneath a large chuck of metal, the edge sliced straight through the middle of her body. "There's enough noise as it is."

I yelp and jump back, covering my mouth and my eyes. 

"Huh, that bad?" she jokes as she coughs and coughs, spitting up a large splash of black blood. 

"Oh my god. I-I need to get you help. We need-" 

"Honey...N-No one will be able to h-help me..." she stammers, her words and limbs shaking terribly. 

I take a deep breath and look down at her hand. I swallow the fear clogging my mouth and bend down, the pain in my leg scratching at me as I take her bloody, frail hand within my own. "You...you were sitting next to us on the plane." 

She smiles weakly. "Where's y-your boyfriend?" 

I close my eyes and try not to cry. "I don't know..." 

"Oh, I'm s-sorry." 

I just shake my head and when I open my eyes again...her eyes are blank. Her face is pale and it takes me all of a minute to realize she's dead. 

I bite into my lip and squeal as tears now drain from my eyes. 

I lean over and close her eyes with my fingers. 

With both hands on the ground, I try to push myself. With all the might I can muster, I push and leap to my feet but my leg gives out almost instantly and I topple over...

...only to be caught by two large, strong arms and instantly, I know who's arms they belong to. 

I flip around and face him, his arms swallowing me as I nestle into his shoulder and sob, the smell of him great and powerful and overwhelming. 

"Thank god," he whispers into my ear. "Thank god." 

Tsukki then pulls away and takes my face within his hands and kisses me, harder than he's ever kissed me before; the kiss demanding and starving and sloppy. I kiss him back, running my fingers through his damp, dirty hair, pulling him as close into me as possible. I wrap myself against him, the urge to tackle him to the ground and take him right here unbearable. 

He draws back, my lips hungry for more as I chase after him. He holds me tighter. "I love you. I love you, I love you," he repeats before he kisses me again, this one lighter and deeper and intimate. 

I sigh into the kiss as I kiss him back.

Then, I feel as he suddenly falls limp into my arms, his head rolling backwards as he falls unconscious. "No. No, no, Tsukki! Stay awake! Stay awake!"


	4. Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, this one was hard to write. For real. 
> 
> Hinata's awake.

When I wake up, I'm still strapped into my seat, the chair lodged between two large boulders, the seat belt barely keeping me strapped in as I dangle with my arms hung over my head. I'm in more pain than I ever knew was possible, most of the pain radiating from my side as I lift my shirt to see one of my ribs protruding out from my side, luckily still under the skin. 

With all my might, from a trick I learned from watching Kageyama popping his shoulder back into place after a few practices, I take a deep breath and bite my tongue as I cry and scream and then slam my hand hard into my side and watch as the rib slaps back into place, the sound loud enough to pop my ear drums, the pain unimaginable. 

I holler into the air as tears pour from my eyes. I know it's probably not in there right but for now, the pain is eliminated at least a bit so with rattled fingers, I reach down and unhook my seat belt...falling face first onto the ground beneath me. 

I barely have the energy to lift myself from the ground, the pain in my side back and as present as ever. But I place my hand there, happy to know the rib is still in place. 

I sigh and then push myself up with my hands, my palms cut and blistered. 

I wince and shake out my hand, cursing under my breath. 

Then, I make the mistake of climbing to my feet. I'm not standing long before I fall to the floor, the pain steaming from the bottoms of my feet awful to the point where the vomit in my throat plays behind my lips. 

I don't know when my shoes came off or how it happened but as I poke at the bottoms of my burnt, charred feet, the flesh melted, I cry as I examine the injury.

I've never cried this hard in my life, my eyes feel sore as all I can do is stare and cry at the bottoms of my incinerated feet. 

Oh my God. Will I ever be able to walk again? Or play Volleyball?

I look to my left and see a small pond, at least big enough for me to crawl into and I sob and begin to crawl, my hands stinging as I dig my way through twigs and stickers and rocks. 

Finally, my hands reach the pond, dragging my entire body into the water, the chill soothing the pain overwhelming my senses.  

Nervously, I dip them slowly into the water of the small pond and...

The pain is insufferable. 

I scream into the sky, my hands pulling at my dirty, orange hair...praying, begging that the pain subsides. 

"FUCK," I scream again as the pain only increases. 

Then from somewhere behind me, I hear," Hinata?!"

Suddenly, I forget all the pain and twist to find the voice. 

I don't see him. "Ennoshita?" 

"Hinata, where are you?!" 

"Follow my voice," I scream as my voice cracks, unbelievable happy to know that someone survived. 

_But God...who didn't?_

Tears continue to fall. 

_Kageyama. God, I need him to be okay._

_Please, please be okay-_

"H-Hinata!" 

I turn the other way and finally see his face-

My eyes expand as they lock onto his stomach. 

"Oh my god, Ennoshita..." 

"I-I f-found you..." he slurs as he looks at me through droopy eyes. 

Again, the pain disappears as I jump to my feet and hurry over to him, my eyes still locked onto his stomach. "Ennoshita, you need to sit down..." 

I try to look away, but...the metal sticking straight of his stomach, half of his intestines hanging out from the side of his wound, has my eyes in a trance. How is he speaking to me? How is he-

"I'm glad...t-that you're-"

Then, he smiles at me and falls to his knees, barely giving me enough time to catch him. 

"Ennoshita, no!" I shake him up into my lap. "Please, stay awake, stay here!" 

His eyes slide up to mine as he continues to smile, blood dropping from the corner of his mouth. "I tried to s-save him..." 

My heart stops. 

I swallow. "Save who, Shita?" His eyes flutter and I shake him. "No, please! Ennoshita, answer me. Who?" 

"Ukai...died, I-I tried..." he slurs as he takes a deep breaths and sighs into me as I watch his head roll to the side and...

He's gone within seconds, the light disappearing from his eyes and before I know it, I'm holding my dead friend in my arms. 

"Shita?" I pant as I run my hand through his hair. "Shita, no. Okay? Wake up, don't leave me. Come on..." 

But I know he's gone. 

I pant harder, my heart racing before I cry and scream and slam my other fists into the ground. 

After minutes of holding him close to me and apologizing, I lean over and kiss his forehead one more time. "I'm sorry, Shita." 

I slide out from under him and gently set him down on the grass as I cover him with my hoodie. 

I close his eyes. I stand up, the pain biting back at me.

I walk to the pond, wet my feet for a few minutes, wrap them up with my tee-shirt. 

I look back at Ennoshita, say my last goodbye, then start through the jungle...determined to find the others.

Hopefully alive.  


	5. Coming back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finds a few of his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I got...royally fucked over by this guy and...it kinda killed me. But...writing helps!
> 
> The next part will be way longer, I promise! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

When I reach the beach, everything is a thousand times worse than imagined and it takes everything not to crash on my knees and stop existing. 

To just...stop breathing and succumb to the pain steaming from my feet and my side. To just...die, alongside Ukai and Ennoshita. 

I close my eyes and cry harder, hoping that when I opened them, all of this would be a dream. The crash, my friends (my family) dying. but when I open my eyes again, the crash is there, the body of the plane demolished and split into three large, battered sections, littered all down the shoreline of the beach. There are heaps of bodies; alive ones as well as dead and in my head, I pray to god none of those bodies whose hearts don't beat anymore belong to any of my family.

With all my might, I make my feet move beneath me, swearing with each sliding, excruciating step I take. 

How did I get thrown so far from the crash? How did I get thrown from the plane? 

I look behind me, to see more bodies lying dead, some half in the water, some with limbs missing. So I turn back to face the main sight of the crash and keep walking...and it's not long before I find what I'm looking for. 

Cradled down in the sand, holding him in his arms like a child, sits Yamaguchi, sobbing into...oh, God.

"Y-YAMA!" I cry out, voice hoarse and dry. 

His head snaps up and as our eyes connect, we both begin to cry. He moves to try to reach me but I beat him there, ignoring the pain in my feet as I rush to him, kneel beside him in the sand and toss my arms around his neck. He hugs me back with a suffocating force as he laugh/cries into my ear, repeating my name over and over...and I know what he's feeling. 

He's just happy to see that someone else is alive. 

And so am I. 

He pushes me back and holds the side of my face with his hand. "Oh my God, I'm so happy. A-Are you hurt? Have you s-seen anyone else? I-"

 "I'm okay, I'm fine. My uh...my feet are-"

"What," he asks, leaning over to look and I lift up one of my feet for him to see. He covers his mouth with the free hand that's not clinging onto Tsukki's."Oh my God, Hinata-"

"I'm okay, really," I say, my eyes dropping down to Tsukki. "Yama, is he...?"

"No! God no, I think he's just dehydrated. He gets dehydrated so easily," he says as he brushes his fingers through Tsukki's hair. "I checked his body. He's not bleeding anywhere and I didn't find any bruising so...I think he's alright."

I sigh and lean over, placing my forehead into the sand, the chill so refreshing. "Thank god." 

"H-Have you found anyone else? Anyone?" I close my eyes, pushing out more tears before I lean up with a my lip pouted. "Oh god, what?"

I sniffle and rub at my nose. "Ennoshita and Ukai...they uh-" I pauses and toss my arm over my eyes. 

"Hinata, are they-"

"Yeah." I say, watching as Yama's face scrunches and contorts as he starts to so, leaning over into Tsukki as I just lift my hand and place it on his shoulder. 

"How did this even happen? I-I don't understand." 

"I don't know. I don't even know where we landed. It can't be Hawaii, we were only...what, and hour into the flight?" 

"Hinata, have you looked out there?" He says gesturing towards the ocean. "We're in the middle of nowhere." 

"I know," I say, rubbing at my eyes when I hear Tsukki grunt from Yama's lap.

Yama leans over and brushes Tsukki's hair from his eyes. "Tsukki! Hey, are you awake, are you okay?"

He grunts. "Yama, too many questions," he says, instantly reaching for his head, sitting up and regretting it. 

"Hey, be careful," demands Yama as he holds onto Tsukki's back. 

"My head is killing me." 

"I bet I can find painkillers in some of these suitcases. Are you injured anywhere else?" 

"No, I checked when I first woke up. It's just my head."

"Good, I'll go look for medicine," I say before Yama grabs my arm and hauls me back into the sand. 

"No way, with your feet? I'll go look!"

"Wait, what's wrong with your feet?" asks Tsukki and again, I lift my foot to show him. "Oh shit." 

"Yeah," I say, holding my head within my hands. 

"Yama, you were limping earlier. You can't walk either," says Tsukki, turning to face Yama, placing his palm the side of his boyfriend's cheek. 

Yama's eyes flutter and I smile. "I'm alright, It's just sprained, I think. Nothing's broken or...you know, sticking out." 

Tsukki smiles small and leans up to kiss Yama's forehead. "I'm coming." 

"No, this is the whole point of me going."

"I have a headache, not a brain tumor, Yama. I'm coming," he says, slowly climbing to his feet, mine and Yama's eyes on him the entire time. He makes it to his feet and sticks out his hand for Yama to take. He helps him up and hugs him, tight and firm and secure...and it makes me think of Kageyama and my heart swells. 

_Please, Tobio. Please be okay._


	6. Three men and a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama finds his friends. 
> 
> Suga wakes up.

The wound has finally stopped bleeding, after Tanaka and I stuffed Asahi's gaping injury with as many tee-shirts as possible, the blood died down and his breathing fell back to normal and now...all I can do is sit and stare at Yachi, her body now covered with some strangers jacket as Tanaka cradles her body in his lap. 

I sniffle and look up at him. "Tanaka. W-We should-"

"Not yet," he says though solid tears, not meeting my eyes. "Just...not yet." 

I look over at Asahi. "He's not going to make it." 

"Don't say that." 

"It's been four hours. He hasn't even moved." 

"But he's breathing," he says, holding Yachi closer to his chest. "Be grateful." 

I just nod and curl into a ball next to him, holding his hand. 

Then...

_"Noya?!"_

My head snaps in the direction of the familiar voice as I squint and watch as Kageyama limps his way across the beach towards us, his white shirt stained red. 

"Holy shit," mutters Tanaka as he stays seated holding his girlfriend in the sand. 

"Kageyama!" I yell as I hurry towards him, reaching him just in time before he falls into my arms, ignoring the pain poking at my side. Now that he's up close, I can the horrible shape that he's in. His face is bruised bad, the bruise engulfing over his left eye. His arms are cut up and covered in dirt and over his left breast, a large stale blood stain paints across his chest. His hair is a mess and his eyes scream with exhaustion. "Jesus, where were you? Where-"

"I-I was in the woods. Where...the hell are we?" 

"I-I don't know. A beach. We're in the middle of fucking nowhere, I know that." 

Kageyama nods then looks over at Asahi. "Oh shit," he says, moving to go to him but I stop him. 

"It's okay, I got the blood to stop." 

He then looks at Tanaka. "Is he hurt? Is-" 

He stops talking as he sees who he's holding. 

Then it hits me...Yachi and Kageyama were best friends. 

"Fuck," I whisper as his eyes expand and I watch the tears build beneath his eyelids. 

"Please, tell me that's not who I think it is..." 

But he doesn't give me a chance to answer. Kageyama, limping and stumbling rushes over to Tanaka, falling into the sand in front of him as he instantly reaches down and takes her from his arms and the anger in Tanaka's eyes is something I've never seen before. 

Tanaka's fist is flying instantly, his knuckles slamming straight into Kageyama's bruise and I wince as he hollers and collapses back into the sand. Tanaka leans over to cradle Yachi again but to my surprise, Kageyama is up within seconds, fighting his way back to her. 

"Touch her again and I kill you, Kageyama!" 

"Let me just see if I can do anything," he says, hauling Yachi into his lap with the argument from Tanaka. Kageyama lays her down in the sand. 

The jacket falls off and for the first time in a few hours...I see her face. 

She's blue. Dark, ugly blue and Kageyama stumbles backwards as he sees her, the pain on his face obvious. His jaw trembles as he reaches out and runs his finger down the side of her cheek. "Goddamnit," he mumbles under his tears as he then leans over and places his ear to her chest. He closes his eyes then and places his forehead onto her stomach and cries harder. 

I've never seen him cry before and it's not easy to watch. His face is as stern as always but there's something new now; a pain I don't  think any of us knew existed before this day. 

Tanaka and I both lean over and place our hands on his back as we all cry a bit harder, mourning the loss of a friend. 

After we all stop crying, Kageyama sits up and places the jacket back over Yachi, kissing her forehead one more time before he turns his attention to Asahi. "Is he breathing?" 

I nod. 

"That's good," he says as he wipes away his tears. His face falls back to normal, his brow bent and his eyes hard as he crawls through the sand towards Asahi. 

"What are you doing?" asks Tanaka.

"I'm going to help him," he says, pulling what looks like a small sewing kit out from his back pocket. 

I smile and slap his shoulder. "Holy shit! Where did you find that?" 

"In someone's bag. Don't think they'll be missing it," he says opening the small box and pulling out a needle and black thread. 

"You know what you're doing?" asks Tanaka bluntly. 

Kageyama looks at him. "My dad wanted me to be a doctor, like him. I know a thing or two." 

"Well, aren't we lucky," I say honestly, as I lean over and kiss Asahi's forehead. 

Kageyama takes a deep breath and starts unraveling the layers of soaked t-shirts until finally, he reaches the wound. He tosses his hand up to his mouth and I don't blame him, the smell is awful. "Fuck," he curses.

"W-What? I ask panicked. 

"It's already infected. I need to clean it out," he says facing me. "Noya, can you walk?" 

"Yeah, enough. Why?" 

"I need you to find water or alcohol, something so I can clean this. Can you do that?" 

"Y-Yeah!" I say as I jump to my feet, the pain in my side fighting me. I yell and grab my side. Tanaka is on his feet helping me instantly. 

"Are you hurt?" asks Kageyama. 

I laugh. "I uh, think I broke a rib. 

"Okay, that's an easy fix. It's gonna hurt like a bitch for a very long time but it's easily treatable." 

"Thank god," says Tanaka as he leans his head on my shoulder. I pat his head. "I'll go, you stay, Noya." 

"What? No, you should stay-" 

"She's dead. I-I can go," he says, clenching his fists. "Besides, you should be here if he does happen to wake up."

I sigh and nod, falling back down next to Asahi. 

Tanaka looks to Kageyama. "I'll hurry." 

Kageyama nods as we both watch Tanaka hurry off down the beach. 

***

After a few hours, Suga finally wakes up. 

"Suga?!" I say, shaking him a bit as I watch his eyes open. 

As he slept, I found a few thin t-shirts from the pile that he made while I was asleep and and some neosporin from someone's medicine bag and wrapped up his head wound. The bleeding stopped finally but the wound is...awful. 

I never knew how white bone actually was. 

His eyes flutter open as he looks up at me and smiles. "You're awake." 

"Me? You've been asleep for hours, Suga," I say, tugging a bit on my poor wrapping job and he winces. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

His eyes widen. "Oh God. M-My head-"

"It's okay, I took care of it."

"But-"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. You're not bleeding anymore so that's good."

He sighs and sinks into my lap then looks back up at me. "How are you?" he asks, looking over at the sad, sling that I made while he was asleep. 

"I can't see still, I'm assuming that might be a permanent thing..." 

"Daichi-"

"And my arm is killing me but I don't think it's broken." 

"Unlike my leg," says a voice from beside us. 

Oh yeah, the man from before. I look over at him and he smiles. "Morning, kid," he speaks sitting up slowly. 

"H-Hi," I stammer and I hear Daichi chuckle. 

"You took quite a power nap."

"I guess I did," I say, slowly moving to sit up, my head killing me. 

"Take it slow, Suga," whispers Daichi as he moves to sit behind me. His arms move to wrap around my waist and I instantly feel a warm I desperately needed. 

The man watches this and his eyebrows raise. "You two together?" 

Daichi clears his throat. "Uh...haha, yeah. No. I mean, no." 

"Well," I say, patting his hands. "We act like it," I say looking back at him and winking. 

He just shakes his head. 

The man laughs and lays back in the sand. "You sure had me fooled." 

I look at Daichi again and now, he's smiling right at me, the look on his face soft and gentle, just as usual and to my surprise, I stick out my hand and place my palm against his cheek. I watch his one eye expand as I touch him and I bite my lip. "I'm glad you're okay," I whisper. "We should try to find the others now." 

The old man leans up his head. "There's more of you?" 

Daichi sighs. "Yeah, about ten of us. We were on our way to a volleyball training camp in Hawaii." 

"Oh lord," he says, rubbing his brow. "Well, you sure made it to a beach, didn't you?" he says laughing. 

I shake my head. "What's your name," I ask him. 

"Haru," the old man coughs. "I was on my way to my daughter's wedding." 

"Jesus" mutters Daichi. "Aren't you hurting?" 

"Surprising, no. I haven't felt a thing." 

Daichi and I share a look. 

"Don't worry about me, boys. I don't expect to make it off this beach." 

My breath catches. "No, no you have to! Your daughter's wedding!" 

"She has her stepfather, she don't need me there. I was...uh, only going to surprise her. Guess I ruined that, huh?" he says, his smile dropping. 

Daichi reaches out and pats his uninjured leg. "We'll help you. Promise."

The old man just smiles and lays back in the sand. "Guess we should make the most of our little impromptu vacation, huh?" 

"Not me," says Daichi as slowly, I watch him stumble up to his feet. "We need to get off this island. We need to find the others." 

I stand too, with Daichi's help and tumble over into him, our faces so close, his breath against my cheek burns. He looks down at me and smiles small. "I'm coming." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

He just smiles and brushes back my hair. I close my eyes. 

"Jesus," whistles the old man from the sand below us. "Ya'll just need to get married already." 

Daichi and I both giggle and brush fingertips. Daichi reaches over and grabs the half empty water bottle that was hidden behind him, bends down and squeezes the mans shoulder. "We'll be back for you, okay?"

"Alright, alright," he says, patting Daichi's hand. "Now go find your friends. And some food!" he yells as Daichi and I start down the beach, picking up supplies as we go and helping those who we can along the way. 

About a yard away, we hear the screaming of a young woman. Thinking maybe it's Yachi, we hurry to the screaming, only to find a pregnant woman crouched over in the sand, holding her stomach and crying. 

"Oh shit," I whisper, covering my mouth with my hands. 

Daichi and I run to her as another man hurries back towards her with a blanket, an arm full of shirts and three bottles of water. "Hey!" yells Daichi as we approach the two. "Do yall need help?" 

The man looks us up and down. "Are you two injured?"

"Ah, well, a little. But we're not her," I say, walking over to her and smiling. "I'm going to sit behind you, okay?" I say as he smiles back through her tears and nods. I squat down and put my legs on both sides of her and tell her to lean back. 

The man in the suit watches me. "How are you so good at this, boy?" 

Daichi laughs and I throw him a frown. "Let's say I've been through this a few times. My mother has given birth too many times to count." 

"Well, thank god," cries the woman as she hollers again.

The doctor curses. "The contractions are getting closer." 

Daichi scoffs. "Woah, wait! She's in labor now?" 

The man nods. "Stress induced labor, it happens a lot." 

"Holy shit," says Daichi as he runs his hands over his brow. "Wait, how do you know about this stuff?" 

The man looks up and smiles. "I'm a doctor." 

I sigh and close my eyes. "Oh, thank you, jesus," I say as the woman reaches over and takes one of my hands. 

"I'm gonna use this," she says as she leans her head back. 

I giggle as she squeezes tighter. "By all means." 

"Um, can I-do anything?" Daichi asks, terrified.

The man nods. "Yes, come over here. I need you to help me keep her legs open." 

His eyes expand. I throw a handful of sand at him. "Snap out of it and come on, it's not that bad. Trust me," I say. 

"Easy for you to say, you've been through this hundreds of times," he says as he hurries over and falls into the sand next to the doctor. "I'm sorry, I only have one working arm."

The doctor laughs. "That's alright. Is it broken?" 

"No, I don't think so." 

"Good, I'll check it out later." 

"No, if anyone needs help, it's him," he says gesturing to me. I roll my eyes. 

"I'll help as many as I can...after she has this baby." 

The woman yells and squeezes tighter, the bones in my hand screaming. "I don't wanna do this, not here!" 

"I know, I'm sorry. But it really isn't up to you, now is it?" the doctor jokes and I smile at his bedside manner. 

"God, I knew this baby would be as stubborn as his father." 

"Where is the father? I ask.

"Hawaii. For work." 

"I hate Hawaii," mumbles Daichi. 

"Don't hate Hawaii, hate the airplane." The doctor then spread the woman's legs apart as she yells in pain, this contraction long and demanding. "Okay, it's not long now!" Daichi reaches over and holds open one of her legs while the doctor holds the other, his other hand sticking out in between her legs. 

"Oh god, this hurts," he screams, leaning back into me. 

"Just breath, just like you practiced!" 

She groans and screams again. The doctor smiles. "It's coming, I see the head!"

Daichi leans over and looks and his jaw drops to the sand. "Oh my god!" 

"Beautiful, isn't it," I ask with a smile. He looks back at me with angry eyes and I laugh as the woman only screams. "You're doing great-what's your name?" 

"Her name's Michelle," answers the doctor, for its clear Michelle can't concentrate on her own name. 

"Here he comes!" Michelle screams one last bloody holler then collapses against me, her breathing scattered.

Then I hear it, the crying and I smile and brush back her hair with my hand. She starts laughing. "Oh-Oh my god, is he...?" 

The doctor looks up. "He's okay, he's beautiful," he says as he digs into his pocket and pulls out a pocket knife. He cuts the cord and walks over to the water to clean off all the blood, Michelle watching through happy, wet eyes. 

She looks up at me. "What's your name?" 

I smile down at her. "Suga."

"And you?"

"Daichi." 

She nods and leans back into me. "I like both those names. But...I think Suga wins." 

My heart stops as my lips part. She smiles and I kiss her forehead. 

The doctor comes back over and hands her the baby. He is beautiful, his head blanketed in a full bush of blonde hair and his eyes apple green. His little fingers reach up and toy with michelles nose and she giggles then looks back up at the doctor. "I can never thank you enough." 

"Please, I'm happy I could help," he says, brushing the sand off his pants. He turns to Daichi. "I'm Yagi," he says, shaking Daichi's hand. "You boys did a good job." 

"Thank you sir," Daichi says. 

"Now, how about you let me take a look at both of you now?" 

"Daichi! Suga?!" 

We both look in the direction of the voice and _shit_ , my heart almost stops as I look to see Tanaka, holding a bottle of vodka in his hands. "TANAKA!" 

Daichi and I run over to him, all three of us hugging until it's painful. "Holy fuck, am I glad to see you guys. You're okay?" 

We pull away. "We're alive at least. Have you found anyone else?"

Tanaka's smile drops. 

"Tanaka, what is it?" I ask as the doctor strolls up next to us. 

"Asahi's hurt. Bad. Noya and Kageyama are with him now." 

"So they're alive too?!" 

Daichi steps in. "How bad is Asahi?" 

"He needs stitches." 

Yagi steps in. "I can help with that. I'm Yagi, I'm a doctor." 

"You're shitting me? Like...an actual doctor?" 

"Yes sir," he says, shaking Tanaka's hand. 

"Yes," he cheers under his breath. 

Daichi grabs his shoulder. "What about Yachi? Where is she?" 

Tanaka closes his eyes and my heart drops to the bottom of my stomach. "Oh God. No, don't-" 

"She's dead." 

We all fall silent. 

Daichi's eyes water...hard, in a way I haven't seen in years. My entire body begins to shake as I stumble back, caught by Daichi. "No," I whisper. 

Tanaka just clears his throat and wipes out his tears. "I need to get this to Kageyama. Ya'll coming?" 

I reach out. "Tanaka, do you wanna talk about this-" 

"NO!" he screams, stepping up to me and Daichi moves to step between us. 

"Watch it, Tanaka." 

"No, it's fine," I say, pushing Daichi back. "Tanaka-"

"Sorry, Suga," he says, dropping his head. "Let's just...go." 

Tanak turns and start walking back from where he came from. Daichi and I share a look, brush fingertips and start to follow him, Yagi in close tow behind us. 

 

 


	7. Reunited

Tsukki and Yama have been gone awhile and it's freaking me out; not to mention the awful high pitched screaming that I hear from somewhere down the beach. 

It sounds like a woman and in my head, I plead that it's not Yachi screaming. 

_Yachi._

_God, I hope she's alright._

I close my eyes and and take a deep breath, the urge to stand overtaking my entire body. I can't just sit on my ass, I need to do something, I need to find everyone! 

Carefully, I place my hands into the sand and push up, leaping to my feet and screaming as the bottoms of my feet connect with the ground. I yell into the ground and coil my fists at the radiating pain. 

"Hinata!" I hear Yama's voice. "Hinata, what happened?" 

He falls besides me, grabbing my face with both hands. "I'm fine," I grit. "I just...hated being stuck in the sand like a crab." 

"You can't walk, dumbass, stop trying." 

I glare at Tsukki. "Gee, thanks." 

He simply shrugs. 

"Did you find supplies," I ask, looking at the suitcase in Tsukki's hands. 

"We found what we could. We found three water bottles, a ton of peanuts, gauze for your feet, a bottle of ibuprofen and some matches." 

"Oh, good job!" 

"Yeah, would have been nice to find more water though...or food," growls Tsukki. 

"Or people." 

I look between them. "What does that mean?" 

Yama  sighs. "Almost everyone is dead. We only spoke to about three people while walking." 

"Did you find out where that screaming is coming from?" 

Tsukki shakes his head. "No, she seems to be way further up the beach. I think we're at the very end of the crash. There seems to be no one else alive down here." 

I cover my eyes with my hands. "Great." 

"I think what we should do is wrap your feet as best as we can and make our way up the beach. We might find more people alive up there, maybe more supplies." 

"Did..you find anyone of our people? Anyone?" 

Yama and Tsukki share a look and finally Tsukki nods. "Ukai." 

I close my eyes and hold back my tears, my eyes unbearably sore. I bit my lip and nod. "Okay, let's get this over with then," I say, sticking out my legs. 

Yama takes the suitcase from Tsukki and opens it, taking out the gauze. "This is probably gonna hurt." 

Tsukki hands me a t-shirt and I bite down on it and nod. 

Yama was right. It does hurt. Terribly. So much, my eyes flutter a few times as my body struggles to keep awake. But Tsukki sits behind me, slapping my cheeks when Yama notices me dozing off. Finally, after what feels like hours, I look down at the two balls of cotton sticking deep to my burnt flesh and take a deep breath. "Done?" 

He nods. 

I pop in a couple of the pain killers and swallow them down. "Okay, let's get moving-" 

"Wait, dumbass," says Tsukki, standing. "You're not walking. It will only make it worse." 

I scoff. "What, are you going to carry me?" 

Tsukki rolls his eyes. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm going to do." 

Tsukki reaches down and grabs my arm, and as if I weighed nothing, he picks me up and flips me around until my legs rope around his waist and I'm clinging to his back, feeling ridiculous. "Comfy?" he grits. 

"Just walk." 

Yama giggles as we make our way down the beach. 

We walk slow, at my command, as I feel bad for Tsukki having to carry me. And for Yamaguchi, as his leg is slowing him down drastically. "Tsukki, you should carry Yama."

"No, I'm fine," he says, looking down at his feet.

"What if we trade off?" 

"I'm not a pack mule. And trust me, I would much rather carry my limping boyfriend over you but as it seems, you are in worse shape." 

I grunt and lean my head on his back. I look at the mess as we walk, passing by the first big section of plane and we all stop dead in our tracks. "Oh my god," I say as I stare at the sight. 

In the compartment, hanging from their seat belts still, are about six bodies just...dangling. Dead, most of them battered and unrecognizable. In one of the seats...there's a child, a girl. Maybe six or seven and I sudden feel the urge to vomit. 

"Why did this happen?" asks Yama through strained words. 

"Because life is awful. I've been trying to tell you that for years," adds Tsukki. "Oi, let's keep moving." 

He starts walking but Yama stays, bows and then hurries to catch up, falling i step next to Tsukki as he takes his hand. 

We pick up whatever valuable things we can find along the way, digging through people's bags. 

In our collection, we find a pocket knife, a bag of potato chips, a few small bottles of vodka and rum, a first aid kit (small and half picked through already), a pair of tweezers, and about four mostly empty bottles of water. 

"I wonder who's already scavenged through here. Most of these bags looked picked through already," states Yama 

I hum. "Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe it's someone we know." 

"Or maybe it's someone we'll have to fight off later" 

Yama looks at Tsukki. "What are you talking about?" 

"Think about it. Yeah, a lot of people died but not everyone. People are animals in situations like this. Who know what people will do for four half empty water bottles," he says, looking at the suitcase Yama carries in his arms. 

"Do you think...someone would really try to take our stuff?" 

"Yeah, Yama. I do." he says, sadly. "That's why I wish we would find a gun or something."

Yama gasps. "Tsukki, a gun?" 

"Yes, Yama. We can't be stupid about this. We have no idea where we are. We have no idea who survived or when we will find a way off this island or whatever we're on! We don't know the kind of people who did survive or if any of our friends are alive. But we are. We survived and I don't plan on losing anyone else! So, I will do what I have to and I will not feel guilty about it." 

I hesitate but finally, I speak. "I-I'm with Tsukki on this, Yama. I think if we can find one...it would be valuable." 

Yama looks at me with confused eyes. "You know what's valuable? Not turning into savages over this. I-" 

"Wait, stop!" I say as we all slide to a halt. 

"Fuck, what, Hinata? You scared the shit out of me!" 

"Do you hear that?" 

Yama steps up. "No, I hear nothing." 

"Exactly. That woman, she stopped screaming." 

Tsukki and Yama look at each other as we all hurry and pick up our speed. 

We seem to run forever and still, there's no sign of the woman. "The screaming was so close, she can't be far from us!" 

"Maybe she died." 

"Tsukki, be nice," Yama says. 

"What?" 

"Wait," I yell as I see what looks like a crowd of people walking. "Oh my god. SUGA! DAICHI!" 

Yama looks in the direction I'm pointing at the crowd of people walking further away. But at th sound of my voice, the crowd stops and from here, I can see the silver in Suga's hair shining. 

"No way," Tsukki mutters. 

"Suga! Suga!" 

From the distance, I hear his voice call back. "HINATA!" 

Every muscle in body relaxes and for the first time in the past five hours, I feel like I can breathe. 

 

 

 


	8. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is finally starting to come together!

"No fucking way," Daichi mumbles under his breath as the peppy ball of orange fluff waves his arms from behind Tsukki's back. 

"Is that...?" Tanaka stammers, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Hinata..."

_Oh my gosh...Tsukki, Yama...._

Tears prick at my eyes as we all hurry to greet each other, our steps sloppy from from the sand beneath our feet as we sprint down the beach to meet our friends. When we reach them, Yama jumps into Daichi's arms, the hug constricting and desperate before he rushes over and hugs Tanaka too, the two crying into each other's shoulders.

Michelle walks over to Daichi and introduces herself to Yama, who is instantly distracted by the baby in her arms. 

I rush over to Hinata and look him over. "Oh my god. Oh my god, you're alive," I say, running my hands over his body to see if he's hurt. 

Hinata caught me the second we met at the beginning of the school year. I don't know what it was or why it happened but never in my life have I ever felt more protective over anyone...besides Daichi that is. He's sunlight, he's air in the brightest sense of the world and I knew from the moment we met that I would be willing to do anything and everything for him.

He smiles at me and more tears fall from my eyes as he slides down from Tsukki's back into the sand. "Hinata, you're feet!" Tsukki barks but he's too late as I watch Hinata scream the second his feet touch the ground, tumbling over in pain.

"Hinata!" yells Tanaka rushing for him. But I'm quicker and swiftly catch him as my eyes frantically look over his injury. 

Michelle gasps from behind us. "Is he alright?" 

"What the hell happened?" I ask, holding his face up with my hand, Tanaka on the other side of him, holding his hand.

"My feet, I guess-I don't even know," he says, gripping at the bottoms of his feet, shaking. He looks to me and Daichi. "Jesus, you guys are hurt!" 

"We're fine," says Daichi. "It's you we're worried about. Now what happened?" 

"He can't walk, at all. The bottoms are all...burnt," adds Yama as he stumbles over towards Tsukki and wraps both hands around his boyfriend's arm. 

"Can I take a look?" asks Yagi from behind us. 

Hinata looks between Daichi and I. "Hinata, Yama, Tsukki, this is Yagi. He's a doctor. And that's Michelle and baby...Suga," I say, watching as everyone introduces themselves, Hinata's eyes ablaze as he stares at the baby.  

Tsukki looks up. "Are you seriously a doctor?" 

Yagi nods as he bends down to examine Hinata's feet. "Can I unwrap these?" 

Hinata's hesitant but finally he nods. We all crouch around as Yagi slowly and carefully starts to unravel the bandage. But even with as gentle as Yagi's touch appears, it's not long before Hinata's screaming. 

"FUCK," he yells as he throws his fist into his mouth. 

"What? What happened," aska Tanaka, panic coating his words. 

Yagi shakes his head. "The bandages are stuck to his flesh." 

Yama's breath catches. "W-What?" 

Hinata looks his way. "It's okay, Yama. It's not your fault," he speaks through clenched teeth.

Yagi also looks to Yama. "Did you do the wrapping?" 

"Y-Yes sir." 

Yagi smiles. "Don't worry, kid. You did a good job. It happens with all bandages." He turns back to Hinata. "This is going to hurt." 

Hinata's eyes widen as I watch him squeeze harder to Tanaka's hand. "What? Wait, what's going to-" 

But before Hinata finishes, Yagi rips away the last wrap of the bandage and... _my god_ , the scream that comes from Hinata is otherworldly and I close my eyes and hold his shoulders as his eyes flutter and he topples forward into me. 

My lips part. "Hinata? Hey, Hinata!" 

Daichi joins us, grabbing onto Hinata's face and trying to look into his eyes, but it's clear that he's unconscious. He turns back to the doctor with angry eyes.. "What the hell, Yagi?!"

"I had to! If they stayed that way, the wounds would have gotten infected much quicker. We need to let them breath a bit. Now that he's unconscious, I can do the other one too," he says already unwrapping the bandage from his other foot. 

After he finishes, I can get a better look at his injuries. 

His feet are completely and utter scorched, from the tips of his toes to the bottom of his heels, the flesh is charred and bloody and black. I can't look for too long and Daichi sees this, holding my cheek within his hand. "It's okay, Suga, he'll be okay," he reassures me as I lean into his touch and nod. 

"Guys, I hate to be this person but...Kageyama is waiting for this vodka," speaks Tanaka timidly. 

Yama's head pops up, as does Tsukki's. "Wait...he's alive?" 

Tsukki chimes in. "What about-" 

Daichi speaks now. "Noya and Asahi are alive too but..."

Yama's face falls pale. "What is it?" 

"Asahi's bad. That's where we're heading to now." 

"Well, let's go then," says Tsukki as he walks over to Hinata and and picks him up, roping him over around his back. 

I watch Yagi stand back up and walk over to Tsukki. "Are you or...I'm sorry, Yama was it? Are you two injured?" 

Tsukki looks to Yama who's standing now over by Tanaka talking about Asahi. "My boyfriend, his leg is...uh, well. I don't know. He's limping." 

"Alright, and you?" 

"I'm okay." 

"Good, I'll make sure I do a check on you just in case whenever I can."

Tsukki just nods and then starts walking past us, carrying Hinata on his back. 

I reach for Daichi's hand. "What about Haru? Should we go back?" 

"We will but as it sounds, Asahi's in much worse shape. After we regroup, I'll tell Yagi about him, sound good?" 

I smile small and nod. Daichi steps closer. "How are you feeling?" 

He's so close to me and his eyes on mine are worrisome and watchful. "I'm alright."

"Please, don't try to be strong. If you're hurting, I need you to say something." 

My heart sings inside of my chest. "Daichi, I'm alright," I say raising my hand and softly touching the skin around the scar down his face. "Worry about yourself too." 

"That's hard when I can think about is you," he says looking down at the sand. 

I lift his chin for his eyes to meet mine. "Then you know how I feel," I whisper, leaning my forehead against his. 

His eyes open. "Suga...I think we should talk-"

"Guys, we're moving!" calls Tanaka as he holds onto Yama to help him walk. 

I sigh and take a deep breath and reach for his hand. "Later. I promise." 

Daichi pauses then smiles softly and squeezes my hand tight as we then head off to follow our friends back to the others. 

 

 


	9. Harder Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been waiting for this ;)

Asahi has waken up...and is in full out panic mode and god, I can't blame him. 

His eyes flutter open and Noya's jaw almost breaks free from his face as he crawls over to him and cradles his head in his hands. I peer over him and watch his eyes movements as his lips part and he groans. 

"N-Noya..." he stammers, his voice weak and high pitched. 

My heart shatters as Noya instantly starts sobbing at the sound of his voice and it takes everything in me not to break down too. "Oh baby," cries Noya as he leans over and plants soft but hungry kisses all over Asahi's face, Asahi way too dazed to reciprocate the action. "Look at me, Asahi, are you hurting?" 

Asahi's eyes start to widen as he moves his eyes down to look at his stomach...but my hands are quick to grab his face and draw his eyes back to mine. His eyes lock to my own. "Do not look down, do you understand?" 

Asahi's bottom lip quivers and it kills me but he nods and squeezes his eyes shut, weakly sticking his hand out towards Noya, who snatches it up without hesitation. "I'm right here, Asahi."

He coughs, spots of thick blood glossing his lips. "W-Where is...everyone e-else?" 

Noya looks away as he cough and bites his lip. "Well...Tanaka went to go find supplies and..." 

"That's all we know so far."

Asahi turns his head my way and I watch as his eyes land on Yachi's covered body. His face pales to a ill white color as I watch a tear roll down his cheek. "Oh god...is that-"

Again, I force his eyes back to mine., "Don't look." 

"Oh god, Y-Yachi!" he wails, ripping my heart apart all over again. "Kageyama, is she-"

"Yes," I answer quickly, like pulling off a bandaid. "Yes." Asahi closes his eye and sob, causing himself to cough more. I put my hand on his chest. "Hey, you need to calm down, if you cough too much, you could rupture something."

A new kind of panic washes over him. "W-what does that mean," he asks and I'm not quick enough to stop his eyes this time.

He examines his wound, the skin surrounding the injury bloody and torn and lined with pus. His breathing begins to pick up and Noya slides closer to him and places a hand on his cheek. "Asahi, just look at me, okay!" 

"What-w-"

"He's panicking," I say, looking up to see if there is any sign of Tanaka. "Where the hell is he?" I grit under my teeth. 

"I-I can't-"

I turn back to my friend. "It's alright, buddy, we're going to get you fixed up." I look to Noya. "Hey, we can't wait any longer. I need you to find some water, I need to get this cleaned, now!" 

"Okay," he says, slowly climbing to his feet, holding his side. 

"Wait," I say, reaching out for his arm and pulling him closer. I lift up the side of his shirt where his hand rests and curse under my breath as I stare at the large, black, red and blue bruise formed on his side. "Fuck," I mumble as Noya watches me with frantic eyes. 

"W-What, what is it?" 

Asahi even calms down enough to ask ."Kageyama?" 

"Y-You might have internal bleeding..." 

What?" barks Asahi. 

"Baby, you just worry about you." 

"No, he's right for worrying, Noya. This is serious." 

Noya's eyes harden as he looks over at Asahi and then turns back to me and puffs out his chest. "Well, I know that if it is internal bleeding, I don't have much longer right?" 

I close my eyes. "Noya..."

"I'm right, ain't I?" 

Asahi coughs. "Noya, don't t-talk that way."

Noya just smiles and walks over to Asahi, bending down beside him in the sand. scrunched from the pain, he leans over and places his forehead against Asahi's. "I love you so, so much," he whispers. "And I'm going to fix this," he says, sliding his lips down to kiss his cheeks. But Asahi moves, catching Noya's lips with his and the kiss is...damn me, it's beautiful and deep and passionate and...I instantly think of Hinata...

Then...if I thought my heart was broken before now, it disintegrates as I finally allow myself to think about him for the first time since the crash happened. About if he's hurt or...even alive. 

If I'll ever see him again...if I'll ever get to tell him-

"K-Kageyama, look!" 

My head snaps up and...everything I knew about my world shatters as I look to see my friends, my life rushing towards me. 

Tanaka. 

Suga. 

Daichi.

Yama. 

Tsukki and...

"Hinata," I breathe as I jump to my feet.

At first I'm walking and then I'm running until my feet push me into a full, powerful sprint, my feet digging into the sand with each crazed step. 

When I reach them, everyone knows exactly where I'm going and my heart stops as Tsukki looks at me and sticks out his hand to stop me. "Careful, he's not conscious." 

I hurry over to him, my hands grabbing for his face to look over his face...god, he's perfect. 

He's okay, he looks okay. "What the hell happened? Is he-"

"No, Kageyama, he's alive!" Suga adds walking over to us.

I lean over and put my forehead against his and sigh. "Thank god," I say, refusing to stop touching him. 

He's here...right in front of me and from my eyes, I cry soft, light tears. 

"Noya, I got it!" cries Tanaka as he steps out from behind the group with another man who is unfamiliar to me.

I look up as he addresses me. "You must be Kageyama?" 

"Uh, yes." 

"My names Yagi, I'm a doctor. I was told by Tanaka that you have some pretty helpful skills." 

"No, not me. M-My dad, though. He's a doctor so I've picked up some things."

"Well, that will be very helpful for me," he says, following behind Tanaka as everyone rushes over to see Noya and Asahi. 

Tsukki stays put, leaving just he, Hinata and I alone, as he locks eyes with me. "He's hurt. I don't think he wants to admit how bad."

"W-what d you mean?" 

Tsukki nods his head in the direction of Hinata's feet and I cringe, vomit tickling at the back of my throat. "Holy fuck," I gasp going back to run my hand through his hair. "How the hell did that even happen?

"I don't know."

"Is that it?" 

Tsukki looks over my shoulder to make sure no one else can hear. "No one else noticed but," he says reaching for my hand and placing my palm against Hinata's side. 

The second my hand touches the spot, I feel it. "Is that..."

"I think that's his rib..."

I lean back up and feel my heart fight to break from my chest. "I think he tried to put it back into place," I say as I run my fingers over the spot where his bone protrudes...outwardly bent, poking at the layer of his skin. 

"Yeah, I don't think he succeeded." 

The bone snapped in half and now...it's sticking out and it breaks through his skin... 

"He didn't," I say, my eyes glued to his sleeping face. "Oh, Hinata." 

Tsukki grabs my shoulder and squeezes, probably the nicest gesture he's ever done and I smile small. "Let's go join everyone." 

I reach over and take hold of Hinata's dangling hand and nod as we walk back over to everyone. 

When we get there, Yagi is already at work on Asahi's wound and...god, the screams coming from Asahi and brutal and animalistic as Yagi pokes at the wound. 

"God, do something," Noya begs as he squeezes Asahi's hand while Daichi clings to the other, his lips pressed firm to Asahi's hand. 

Daichi, Suga and Asahi have been friends longer than any of us, growing up together from the age of five. So to watch now as Daichi and Suga watch their friend scream into the air, his face red and flushed is excruciating. Suga slides behind Asahi and holds his head in his lap. "I'm right here, Asahi. We all are."

Noya is crying next to him, whispering over and over that he loves Asahi and I have to turn away as Yagi finally opens the bottle of vodka and first takes a sip. 

"Okay, son. I'm sorry but this is going to hurts like a bitch," he says, his face is visible pain. 

Asahi just looks at him and nods, then looks to Noya and whispers, "I love you." 

Noya falls over and kisses Asahi hard and I see as Yagi smiles. "I love _you_." 

Tanaka comes over with a rolled up shirt and sticks it in Asahi's mouth. Asahi looks over at Daichi, who nods and closes his hands around Asahi's harder. Then with a sigh and a scream, Asahi nods and Yagi sighs then carefully pours the vodka over and inside of Asahi's wound. 

Asahi hollers, his cheeks turning dark purple as he screams and wiggles and flinches against the sting of the alcohol. "Tanaka, Tsukki, hold him down!" commands Yagi and the two do as commanded. 

Tsukki walks to me and I take Hinata from his back and hold him in my arms, staring at him closely as I kneel in the sand and cradle him against me. 

Tanaka and Tsukki rush over and hold down Asahi, his body shaking beneath their hands, their arms rattling and struggling to keep him still until...

Asahi's flutter and he passes out. 

Noya freezes, running his hands down his face, over his chest. "A-Ashai..." 

"It's okay, he just passed out from the pain, I'm happy about that," says Yagi as he turns to me. "Tanaka told me you found a sewing kit?' I nod, my eyes locked on Asahi and dig in my pocket for the small box. I hand the box to Yagi who takes out what he needs then turns to face us. "I think it would be best if you all left me to do this. It's going to take a long time and will not be pretty to watch," he says. 

"I'm not leaving him, do you understand," growls Noya, his eyes on fire. 

Yagi pauses then nods. "Fine, but I'm going to ask everyone else to leave." 

"Not us," says Daichi. "Not...us." 

Yagi rolls his eyes. "Fine," he growls. "But everyone, go. Find supplies, take care of yourself, go look for more survivors but leave me to this, do you understand?"

After a moment, we all agree and leave Yagi to take care of Asahi. 

I pick up Hinata, with Tsukki's help as the pain in my chest starts to prick at my side and me, Tsukki, Yama, the woman I still haven't introduced myself to with the baby and Tanaka walk to a spot that Tanaka suggest we start making plans for the night. 

I place Hinata down in the sand and run my knuckles down his cheek. 

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "He'll be okay. Let's go find supplies and...people maybe," says a soft, voice from behind me. It's the woman, the baby fast asleep in her arms. "I'm Michelle by the way."

I wipe away the tear that escaped my eye and stand and shake her hand. "Kageyama," I say looking down at the small, sleeping baby boy in her arms. 

"This is Suga," she says smiling. My eyes snap to her and she giggles and I laugh. I look back over at Hinata one more time then turn back to her. 

"You should stay too, we can go get supplies. And...I would feel better not leaving him alone." 

I can tell she wants to argue with me but finally, she agree's and sits next to him in the sand. "I'll watch him, I promise," she says, leaning back on a broken piece of plane. 

I grin. "Thank you," I say honestly as I hurry to join the others in hunting for supplies, grateful to have everyone together again. 


	10. A New Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wakes up ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Thank you for all the comments. For real.   
> Ya'll blow my mind with your sweetness! <3

When I wake up, it's dark. And not like the dark I know from Japan, this is a different type of night.

This night is haunting and empty and to my surprise, I'm not scared by it. But instead, I'm relaxed, utterly and completely relaxed and it take me a moment before I even move a muscle because all I can do is stare up into the sky, the dark hovering over me like a disturbed, tired shadow and _God_ , the stars. The stars are everywhere, scattered about as if just...tossed out there without a care. There must be thousands, billions obviously and for a second, I start to count them until I hear the whimper of a baby beside me. 

I turn my head and look over to little baby Suga, wrapped up in a giant sweater with his hands held close to his face and next to him, lays Michelle, her hair sprawled out on the sand next to her, her face littered in tiny cuts and her arms bruised from her elbow to her fingertips.

I stare at her for a moment and for the first time, realize how young she is. Hell, she can't more than five years older than me, her face clear of a single wrinkle and her hair as black as the sky above us.  

I stretch my arms then and dare movement, turning my head to look to the other side of me and...

My eyes expand as my jaw drops. 

I lose all the air in my lungs as my heart stops beating my blood freezes beneath my skin. 

A tear escapes my eyes instantly as I see Kageyama asleep next to me, curled into a ball beneath what looks like a small piece of plastic wrap. I squirm from my spot to sit up, the pain in my side nibbling at my skin and I wince a bit. 

_He's alive. Holy fuck, he's alive._

With my breathing erratic and with shaky fingers, I run my knuckle down the side of his cheek, his skin bruised and stained with specs of blood but...he's alive and as I repeat those words in my head, more tears fall from my eyes. My fingers stop at his chin as I gently slide my thumb over his bottom lip, needing to keep touching him for as long as possible until I can convince myself that I'm actually awake. 

Then, without stopping them, the words fall from my lips. 

"I love you, Tobio," I whisper to him while he sleeps, my hand lingering against hi chin until I hear someone clear their throat.

I look up, pulling my hand away and stare across at the small fire still burning in the sand in front of me and it's then that I see everyone. We're surrounded by large chucks of metal plane parts in what looks like a sloppy, circular pen, something I assume the boys did while I was out. 

_How long was I asleep?_

Directly across from me, lays Daichi and Suga, Suga curled into Daichi's chest while they sleep on a bed of torn gray blankets and small airplane pillows. 

Tanaka is asleep beside Yagi and another man who has a bandage wrapped around his leg, curled up into a ball holding...one of Yachi's sweaters. My heart breaks. 

In the corner on the other side of Yama lays two girls, one about our age while the other is probably around fifteen or so, the smaller girl sporting a gauze sleeve down her left arm. 

Yama and Tsukki are passed out next to them, Tsukki clinging onto to Yama's waist while they sleep under what looks like a small tent, made of sticks and big shirts. I smile, knowing Tsukki was the culprit. 

Then, I lock eyes with Noya, who's wide awake, staring over me while Asahi lays passed out in his lap covered by another torn, gray blanket. "Noya," I say, rubbing at my eyes. 

"You're awake," he says with a tiny smile. 

"How long was I asleep?" 

"Who knows, a while. We have no way to tell time here." 

"God. I can't even imagine what time it is now," I say looking back up at the stars.  

"Yeah."

I look over at Asahi. "How...how is he?" 

Noya grins and runs his fingers through Asahi's hair. "Better. The doc sewed it up as best he could and got it all cleaned out. Yagi said it wasn't as bad as we thought, he just said we were dramatic, the bastard." 

"Hey, I'd rather be dramatic than not in this situation." 

Noya chuckles. "True." He looks back to me. "How are you feeling? You had a quite a fever earlier." 

"My feet are...numb. Which I don't think is a good sign but, you know, at least they're not burning anymore. And the pain in my side is dull but present." 

"Yagi cleaned your feet out and it looked a whole lot better, we even found some more neosporin and drowned your feet in it. He said you should be able to walk again just fine. But you got yourself pretty fucked up, kid," he jokes through his whispering. 

"Yeah, because it's my fault?" We both laugh, which only causes us both to flinch in pain. "How are you?" 

I watch his lips part, as if he's gonna say something but then he just smiles...a little too wide and says, "I'll live." 

A small part of me doesn't believe it but also doesn't want to push it, not as I watch him wave his hand then coil into a small ball around Asahi, closing his eyes to sleep. 

I know I should sleep too but my body is wide awake as I look back over to Kageyama and brush my fingers through his hair. "Sleep," I whisper to him as I face the fire and close my eyes, determined to stand up. "Okay, you can do this," I mumble under my breath as I count to three then climb to my feet, the pain present and painful but...bearable and with as much bravery as I can muster, I take a step and slowly and quietly walk out of the man made pen and head for the edge of the beach. 

When I get there, the darkness seems to be never ending. The sound of the waves exploding over the ocean is hypnotizing and soothing as I close my eyes and ignore the lack of light and the eerie sounds coming from the woods behind me as I focus solely on the sound of the water. 

I take a few deep breaths, the smell of salt and coconut suffocating my senses. 

"We'll be okay," I whisper to myself. "We'll be alright."

The wind knocks through my hair and coil my hands around myself, the chill from the ocean colder than ever expected.

"You're going to freeze if you stay here without a coat," says his voice from behind me and again, damn him, my heart stops. 

I flip around so quick, I can feel the burnt layers of skin on the bottoms of my feet turn with me and I bite the inside of my cheek at the pain as I turn and see Kageyama standing behind me, holding a sweater in his hands, his other hand scratching the back of his head. 

I gasp as I watch his eyes snap up to mine, his lip quivering and his cheeks hard. 

I push my jaw back up and stammer, "I-"

But he doesn't let me say a word as he drops the sweater, hurries to me and picks me up in a desperate hug, his hands running up and down my spine until one hand lands in my hair, holding my head deeper into his shoulder. My feet lift off the ground as the height of him takes me up and my hands cling to him, hungry and wanting, the need to touch him choking me as I coil my fingers into his soft, soft hair, inhaling the smell of him. 

His lips move to graze my cheek and my neck and I sigh into him, his touch warming me in a way that no sweater ever could. I'm electric beneath my skin as he continues to stroke every part of me, his touch light and careful and sweet and Jesus, it hits me then just how much I love this boy. With ever fiber of my being, with every cell in my body, he is mine. 

I pull away from him chuckling, ignoring the pain in my side and run my fingers down his face as those charcoal eyes watch me; my finger dragging over his brow, down his nose, along his lips, up his cheekbones until my hands come back to rest in his hair. He shakes him head and leans his forehead against mine. "Hinata," he moans, his breath against my lips distracting and mind blowing. "God, Hinata," he says as he pulls me against him again, hugging me with a dangerous force. 

"I know," I whisper back as I hug him harder, so much my arms feel numb. But there's no part of him I'm not happy to touch as I wrap my legs around his waist and squeeze, starving for more of him. "Please, Tobio. Tell me I'm awake. That you're alive. That this is happening." 

"You're alive. You're right here, with me, and I'm never letting you out of my sight again." 

I shiver as his words hit me with an impact that could be groundbreaking. 

"Hinata, I need to tell you-" 

I pull back. "Tell me after," I say as I grab onto his torn, bloody white shirt and force his lips to mine, the kiss more natural and beautiful than anything I could have ever imagined. 

He kisses me back easily and slow and only speeds up after I open his lips with my tongue. His hands ravage through my hair as I lean into him, my arms roping around his neck, my own hands holding his face between my palms. He groans into my mouth as I unravel my legs from his waist dropping my feet back into the and and force him to bend over to kiss me which is...God, so amazing. His tongue slips deep into my mouth, dancing against my own tongue as I pause allow his tongue to graze every spot in my mouth which... ** _fuck me_** , makes my cock twitch against him as he grabs hold of my waist and drags me closer into him. I'm hungry for him, as my fingers slide up his neck, his head dropping backwards as my lips graze over his adam's apple and up to his ear. He growls, deep, and I feel it vibrate under my palms. 

His head snaps back up as his hands now take hold of my cheeks, his thumbs grazing over my lips. "I can't believe you said it before me, you little shit," he jokes and I smirk and lean up, biting his bottom lip. 

"Said what?"

His expression changes in an instant as he leans over and places one more soft, perfect kiss on my lips. "I love you too," he says as his lips stay touching mine. 

I gasp and bring my eyes to his. "W-What?"

"What? You're surprised?" 

"I-I don't know...I thought maybe-" 

"After that kiss," he says, leaning down to kiss my neck and I can feel my bones melt. "You can't possible think that this was one sided," he whispers into my ear. "I've been in love with you for...forever."

He pulls away and I run a finger down his chest. "Say it again," I say before I look back into his eyes. "Please, please say it again." 

Again, without any awkwardness or stumbling, he picks me back up into his arms and cradles me close, out foreheads touching. His lips part, my finger tugs on his lip. "I am in love with you." 

I cry light tears, his finger quick to wipe them away. "I love you." 

He carries me back to our spot on the beach, my head rested in his shoulder the entire way. 

We lay in the sand, his arms secure around me as I sleep in his shoulder. 

I've never slept so well in my life. 

 


	11. A New Way to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry this one is...rough.

We all wake up to hear Asahi screaming out for Noya. 

I stir from my spot on the bed on torn blankets, my limbs covered in Suga's sweat and sand as we all begin to wake up slowly, droggy and sore. 

Suga groans as he pops up from my chest and rubs his eyes, his attention instantly snapping to Asahi. "W-What's going on?" 

"Why is everyone yelling," whine Yama as he snuggles deeper into Tsukki, who refuses to wake up, leaning over and kissing Yama's forehead.

"W-Where's Noya," Asahi groans as he tries to sit up.

Yagi is on his feet quicker than anyone as he rushes for Asahi. "Don't move, you could pop your stitches!"

"But Noya-"

"He's probably just going to the bathroom or something," mumbles Kageyama as he curls around Hinata tighter, Hinata still asleep under his arms. 

"He could barely move yesterday," I say, as I stand and let Suga have the bed. "I'll go look for him." 

Tanaka yawns. "I'll go too." 

"I want to go," begs Asahi.

"Yeah right," says Suga as he sits back up and goes over to Asahi. "You heard Yagi."

I walk over to them and put my hand on Asahi's shoulder. "It's alright, big guy. We'll find him." 

"Before I go, how is everyone feeling," asks Yagi as he stands and brushes sand off his pants. 

The two girls we found on the beach yesterday stir. "My sister's arm is still bleeding," speaks the older one named Mads. 

"I'm fine, Mads. Leave it," the little one named Crystal groans as she curls into a ball. 

"I won't leave it." 

Crystal looks at Yagi. "I'm fine, take care of everyone else." 

"My obligation is to all of you," he answers back smiling. Yagi looks over at Hinata. "Hey, Kageyama, touch his forehead?" 

Kageyama is awake instantly, laying his forehead against Hinata's. "He's...warm." 

"I was worried why he wasn't waking up." Yagi walks over to them and places his hand on the side of Hinata's neck. "His pulse is slow too." 

"W-What does that mean?" stammers Kageyama. 

"His body is just trying to fight the infection. We need to keep his wounds clean." 

"I can do that," answers Kageyama and Yagi nods. 

"And how are you?"

"I'm fine, just bruised," he answers as Yagi examines Kageyama's face. 

"Don't lie to him," I say with crossed arms. 

"I'm not anywhere as bad as everyone else, Daichi," he says back. 

Yagi nods then goes to back to Suga and my feet follow him. "And you?" 

Suga swallows and I'm cautious. "I'm...fine." 

Yagi's brow bends. "Fine?" 

"Just fine," he says with his usual toothy grin.

"Suga," I say with a warning and he looks to me with stern eyes. 

"Leave it. I'm alright, take care of Hinata." 

"Suga, your scalp-"

" _His what?_ " barks Yagi and Kageyama.

Suga sighs. 

"I tried wrapping it up yesterday but...I'm no doctor," I say ashamed as Yagi instantly starts to unwrap Suga's bandage. 

Everyone gasps as the last wrap if the gauze comes off and the wound is revealed. 

"Suga," gasps Asahi. 

"What the fuck, Suga," asks Tanaka. 

"I'm fine," he says, his eyes squinting. 

"You're not fine," says Yagi as he goes by his bed and grabs the small sewing kit and the small, mostly empty bottle of neosporin. "I need to take care of this now," he looks up at me. "You and Tanak go look for Noya." 

I shake my head. "I don't want to leave him." 

Suga reaches for my hand, his skin too cold for comfort. "Go, Daichi," he says, lighting kissing the back of my hand. "I'll be fine, I have a doctor." 

Tanaka grips my shoulder. "Let's go, Daichi."

After a moment, I sigh and look over at Asahi. He smiles at me. "I'll find him," I promise as Tanaka and I grab what we need and start off down the beach. 

***

I didn't want to die in front of everyone I loved. 

I didn't want to die at all. 

But the thing I knew for sure was I wasn't going to die in front of Asahi. Not like Yachi...died in front of Tanaka. 

So since this morning, after I kissed Asahi while he slept and promised to watch over him while I was...gone, I've been walking, the tiny pocket knife I stole from the supplies bag clutched between my hands. To where I'm walking, I don't know and not quickly but I know I needed to get far away....so none of the people I loved would hear me screaming. 

The sun is blistering hot, my sin bubbling down my arms as I limp and slide my way through the sand. 

I look back and see no residue from the crash and I take that as a sign that I'm far enough. 

So I stop walking and plop down on the ground, the sand burning my things as I sit. The pain in my side is almost unbearable now and as I feel at the pain coming from my ears, blood coats my fingers. 

I hold my stomach while the urge to vomit teases me once again and I squeeze my eyes shut and hold tighter to the knife. 

With gritted teeth, I lift up the side of my shirt and look down at the purple spot growing on my side. I poke at it, my skin squishy and gag a little. 

I take  the small blade of the knife and pop it out, running the blade down m finger, blood spilling from my fingertip easily. 

It's small, but it will do what I need it to do. 

I look forward, over the water that seems to be never ending. At the waves that crash hard on the sand. 

 _What a peaceful place to die_ , I think to myself as I then close my eyes and reach for my shirt. 

I bite the inside of my cheek forcing myself to do this, yelling at myself to be braver before I place the head of the knife against my skin, right in the center of the purple spot. 

I look up one more time and picture Asahi next to me. I smile as every image I have of him rolls over my eyes like the best movie ever made. 

I look back at our memories, of our first kiss and the first time we made love. 

I think of our first fight and how he was always the one to apologize first and I laugh, blood spitting off of my tongue. 

I think how lucky I was to be in love with such a beautiful, gentle man...and how much I will miss him. 

And suddenly, I'm serene. The pain evaporates and I smile and shut my eyes....as I slide the knife across the spot on my side and cut deep into my skin, the pain there but dull as I whine a little then toss the knife on the sand. 

My blood is spewing from the cut, painting the white sand beneath me black and deep red with my blood as I lean back and shake, still smiling, as all my blood rapidly leaves my body. 

The sky is beautiful and blue, Asahi's favorite color and with that, I know he'll always be with me and I'll always be with him. 

I'm cold but happy. 

The wind blows, making me cooler. 

I smile again. "I love you, Asahi," I whisper into the air as my vision blurs and I'm taken away into  a calm, peaceful dark. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Death is Very Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Noya.

"He can't be far," says Daichi as we continue walking down the beach searching for Noya. 

Tsukki ended up coming with us, saying he wanted to see if he could find more supplies. It was nice, just the three of us waking, separated from the chaos for awhile which I felt like I desperately needed. 

Since I found the woman that I loved hanging from a tree yesterday...one of her limbs missing. 

Saying it in my head stops my feet as I pause and revisit the image in my head; the sight of the only girl who ever looked at me twice, blue and lifeless...dead. 

I slam my eyes shut as tears play at my eyes. Tsukki's hand grabs hold of my shoulder. "You good?" 

I just nod. "Tanaka?" asks Daichi now. 

I open my eyes and sigh. "Yeah, I'm...fine." 

Daichi waits a moment before nodding and continuing with our search. 

"How far could he have gotten, he could barely move yesterday," Tsukki says, reaching down for a bag filled with more clothes and small baby outfits, which he takes for baby Suga. 

"Should you take those? asks Daichi. 

"That baby is naked, if I was naked, I'd want clothes," argues Tsukki. "Besides...I really don't think it matters now." 

Daichi stays quiet at that. 

I look down by my feet a notice a long, foot sized line and as I follow it, I notice it seems to go on forever. I stop and examine it closer. "Hey, did you guys see this?" 

Daichi and Tsukki both look to where I point. "What is that?" 

"I don't know, but it goes all the way down the beach," I say as suddenly, the breeze picks up knocking the small baby shirt from Tsukki's hand. 

"Fuck," he curses as he runs after it, the shirt tumbling it's way down the beach. 

"Tsukishima, wait!" yells Daichi as we both start running after him. 

We follow him for almost a mile before we see him stop dead in his tracks, the baby shirt blowing into the ocean. "What the hell, Tsukki, you let it go in the water! What-"

But before I finish, Tsukki vomits at his feet as he falls to his knees, hyperventilating. 

Daichi and I both freeze as we follow his line of sight, up, up until we see him. 

Everything in me slides to a panicked halt as the muscles in my body fall flaccid and cold. 

My body doesn't move. My eyes don't water. 

Only my muscles and breathing and heart stops working and I, myself, feel dead...as I stare at Noya.... _dead_ , lying in a pool of his own blood on the beach with the pocket knife laying beside him. 

His side is sliced open. His body is...flat and contorted and drained of all life and I don't need to go to him to know that my best friend of almost ten years is gone. 

From beside me, I can hear Daichi's breathing pick up, his hands falling to his sides as he walks next to Tsukki and falls to his knees too, none of us brave enough to go to him. 

But...he's my best friend. I can't just...

So, without a tear in my eye or an ounce of fear in my heart, I swallow the brick in my throat and walk to him until I'm hovering over him. 

"T-Tanaka," stutters Daichi as he slowly crawls on his hands and knees after me. 

But I'm not prepared for what I see when I reach him; his eyes are wide open, staring back at me with white eyes and...he's smiling. Wide and pleased and content and that alone shreds my heart to dust sized particles as I crouch beside him and place my hand over his heart. 

Nothing. I feel nothing under my palm. 

I stare at him, my eyes frantically studying his face. 

He was so perfect. 

My eyes then move back to his as my shaky hand moves to shut his eyes and as I pull away and lay my hands in my lap, I lean over and place my head on his chest, needing to touch him. Needing this to all be a horrible, horrible nightmare. 

But I'm awake and I know it, especially as I hear Daichi and I think even Tsukki start to cry behind me. 

"Why Noya," I whisper into his chest. "Why did you leave me too?" 

My face scrunches as a few tears fall from my eyes. Not hard or violent or ugly. But I do cry.

I cry for my brother. 

I cry for the team. 

I cry for his family. 

I cry for Asahi.

I then sit back up and stare at him one last time, kissing my hand and then placing it over his eyes. "Love you, buddy," I say as I then, utterly slow, slide my arms under his body and pick him up. 

His blood begins to soak my shirt instantly as with his body in my arms, I stand to my feet and cradle him against my chest. 

Daichi looks up at me. "T-Tanaka, what are you doing," he says through his scattered, breathy tears. 

"I'm taking him home," I whisper, holding him tighter as I stare straight ahead and continue back down the beach, walking right past Daichi and Tuskki. 

I don't know when they started following me. But they did and as we arrive back at camp, my shirt now soaked and stained with my brothers blood, it's the two girls who first start screaming.

And then Suga and then Yama...

And Asahi...

Asahi knows.

Because as we get there, he's already sobbing, violently into his blanket as he slowly begins to scream...louder than I've ever heard anyone scream. He's crying, his voice cracking and snapping as he calls out Noya's name over and over again. 

"I knew it," he sobs, punching the ground. "I fucking knew it." 

I slowly, the tears down dripping from my eyes, walk to him and set down Noya on the blanket in front of him, Asahi's arms picking him up and holding him in his lap within seconds. 

Asahi's hands move over him desperately, wild and distraught as Hinata starts to wake up and hear the commotion. 

His eyes open as does his mouth as he starts crying out Noya's name. Kageyama grabs him around the waits as he tries to crawl to his friend. 

But even as much as we all want to touch him and say goodbye...we know this is Asahi's moment as he contiues to cry and holler and moan and drool. 

"Noya, no. No, no, no. Wake up, don't do this to me! I'm alive, baby. I lived, wake up," he begs. "Open your eyes," he says stroking Noya's hair and his face and his chest. "Noya...I love you. I love you. I love you..."

I have to look away.

Asahi stops moving and stares down, hovering over his boyfriend. "We were supposed to get married."

We all stop at his words and look to him. "Asahi..." cries Suga, clinging tight to Daichi.  

I hear Yama start to cry harder as Tsukki hurries to him and engulfs him in a hug, both of them sniffling together. 

Hinata's still screaming, squirming on Kageyama's lap as he holds the small boy, crying into his hair. 

The two girls are huddled together with Yagi and Haru, their faces pained. 

And...I'm alone. 

And I can't listen to Asahi scream anymore. 

I ball my fists up and _scream_ into the air, drawing everyone's attention as I then bolt from where I'm standing and rundown the beach, the voice of Daichi calling out after me. 

But I ignore him. I ignore everything and just...run. 


	13. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3

**DAY 3**

We made a graveyard.

As I watch the others finish off the last of the graves with shovels that Suga forged from broken plane pieces and vines and stray shoelaces, I stare and fight back my tears as Asahi just lays by Noya's grave, his eyes open but blank, his hand on top of the pile of disturbed sand. 

Daichi stands beside him, watching and cautious. 

Tanaka is piling scoops of sand on Yachi's grave who's sniffling as he continue to fill the hole. 

Yama and Tsukki are making crosses out of sticks as the two girls named Mads and Crystal, pick flowers with Michelle, who holds sleeping Suga in her arms. 

Yagi is tending to Suga, who's been slipping in and out of consciousness all day, his head becoming more and more swollen by the second.

And as I sit here, Kageyama once again changing the bandages on my feet and my ribs, I curse at myself for being unable to help bury...my friends.  

Tobio looks up at me. "Oi, what are you grunting about?" he says, following my eyes after I don't respond. He sighs and grabs onto my ankles. "Hinata, stop feeling whatever it is you're feeling." 

"I should be helping." 

"You can't walk. That's not your fault. Stop being stubborn." 

I look back at Asahi. "What if he can't get over this?" 

"Asahi?" I nod. "He might not." 

I look at him. "What?"

Kageyama stops wrapping my feet and looks to me before crawling closer, his scent washing over me, relaxing my nerves. "When I didn't know where you were, on the first day, I was a wreck. I couldn't even allow myself to think about what I would have done if you-" he stops. I run my fingers down his cheek and he leans into my touch and I smile. "I-I love you," he speaks and my heart stops. I'll never get used to him saying that. "You're the only person who has ever looked at me as a partner rather than someone to fear or fight. Now that I know what life is like with you, I never want to live a life without you." 

I swallow and lean over to place my forehead to his, his skin damp and sticky but I could care less. I need to touch him. 

"I don't think I would be alive if you had died," he admits. "So I can imagine how Asahi is feeling. It's not fun and it's not easy." 

"Tobio," I say as I lift up to kiss his nose. 

But his lips lift as well as he catches my own in a kiss, so flawless and easy it's as simple as breathing. His hands slide up to cup my face, his thumb rubbing up and down my jaw. I slide closer to him, lapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his hair. He kisses me deeper, endlessly. I pull away gasping, as does he when I feel him smile against my lips. 

"Everything is shit. But...you keep me sane." 

I push back his hair from his eyes with my hand. "As do you." 

Someone clears their throat and it's Yagi, smiling as he holds Suga by the shoulders. Kageyama is on his feet instantly to help him sit Suga in the sand. 

"How is he doing?" I ask as I crawl to Suga, feeling his forehead. He smiles and leans his head on my shoulder and I smirk as I stroke his hair. 

"Better, I'm worried most about infection. We're not exactly in the best of circumstances here," he says plopping down next to Tobio in the sand. Yagi looks to the graves. "Damn shame," he says. He looks over his shoulder. "Where is Haru?" 

"The old man? By the water. He likes it over there." 

"Ah."

"I like him," I say. "He's sweet." 

"He's dying," adds Yagi and we all look to him. 

"Why would you say that," says Suga, holding his head. 

"He knows it, I can't do anything to stop his bleeding, he's on blood thinner medication. He's accepted it." 

"But you can't just let him die!" I yell. "We've lost too many people already." 

"And that's not my fault, kid. We have to be realistic about things. Trust me, I hate the situation just as much as you do." 

I open my mouth to argue but...he isn't wrong. I'm just not happy about it. 

"Asahi hasn't moved," states Suga. 

We all look his way, to see Tanaka now sitting by Asahi, rubbing his back. 

"He's not gonna move," say Kageyama reaching out and taking my hand. 

I hold his firm in my hand. 

The sun is beating down on us, the air burning my skin. And the sand is no better, and even as we sit upon piles of tossed together clothes, I feel my legs blistering. Everything on my skin itches, my feet especially and I reach down to itch.

But Kageyama is quick to snatch up my hand. "No, no."

"Ugh, but it's driving me insane!" I yell balling my fists and hitting the sand. 

"That's a good sign" says Yagi. "That means your healing." 

Tobio chuckles. "See! That's good!"

I grunt and turn back to the graves. 

Mads and Michelle are placing bundles of flowers on the different graves. We made as many as we could, for as many bodies as we could gather. 

About 15. 

Ennoshita and Ukai included.

Yama, Tsukki and Crystal stick their crosses at the top of each grave. 

Daichi is still standing over Asahi and Tanaka protectively. 

I hear Suga sigh. "As much as you all call me mama bear, I think you forget about Daichi." 

"Never," mumbles Kageyama as he lays back on the sand, the light of the third day coming to an end. "He was the first one who truly took an interest in me when I first got here." 

"Wasn't that Tanaka?" asks Suga. 

"Tanaka helped us both," he gestures to me, scooping me up into his chest. "Daichi helped me in other ways." 

I bend my brow. "What ways?"

He looks down at me and kisses my forehead. "I was in rough place. He stopped me from...from making some decisions I would have regretted." 

I lean my head up and lightly kiss him, his lips velvet and sugary. "I'll have to thank him for that later," I whisper and I hear Suga moan happily.

"About damn time," he says as Daichi and Tanaka join us, carrying Asahi. Mads, Crystal and Michelle join as well. 

Asahi doesn't talk as Daichi sets him on his bed of torn blankets. Tanaka sits with him, also silent. 

No one says a word as we wait for the night to settle. 

***

It's pitch black when I wake up again, only to find Daichi missing. 

I squirm from my bed, panicked and sore, my head pounding until I spot his figure, hunched over sitting by the shore. 

I sigh a breath of relief as I stand wobbling and walk to him. He looks up at me and smiles, then pats the sand next to him. I take his offer and slowly sit, his hands helping me the entire time. "What are you doing up?" 

I shrug. "I got cold." 

"I feel like that's my fault." 

"It might be," I joke nudging his shoulder with my own. But I don't pull away, I remain against him, his touch addictive. 

He leans his head on my shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"M-My head still hurts but...I think I'll live." 

"You better," he says firm. 

"Daichi," I say, taking hold of his chin and turning his eyes to mine. "I'm alright." 

"Not according to Yagi. I should have taken your injury more seriously than I did."

"Wait, are you blaming yourself?" Daichi just looks down. but I pull his eyes back up, his eyes wild as he looks over my face. "You did everything you could, do you understand? I'm probably only alive because of you, Daichi." 

He pauses and I freeze as slowly his hand raises to rest upon my cheek, his thumb rubbing along my skin. "Suga," he says, leaning further in, his nose touching mine and my breath catches. "I want to kiss you," he whispers and I liquify as a happiness erupts beneath my skin. 

"I-I would like that-" 

And then, I'm kissing Daichi, his lips rough but gentle against my own, the kiss unfathomable and deep. I moan as he pushes against me, and my moan only makes him kiss me harder. His hands grab hold of my waist as he suddenly lift me up, as if I weighed nothing and brings me into his lap and I giggle, his lips expanding into a smile against mine. "You're perfect," he purrs as my arms leash around his neck, my legs wrapping around him tight, our cocks touching and  _fuck me,_ he's huge and hard and inviting. "So, so perfect." Daichi leans his head back, my lips hungry to kiss and bite at his neck which he seems to enjoy as he lets out an earth shattering moan. I slide my hands up and down his thick, broad chest, his body under my palms quivering. 

I pull away, not far, just enough to look into his eyes. I run my knuckle down his cheek. "You're shaking," I say, completely out of breath.

"I-I'm happy." I smile with wet eyes I lean over and kiss him again, this one slow and patient. "God, I'm crazy about you," he whispers. 

"Why did you never say anything," I say, slapping his chest and he chuckles. 

"I-I didn't know how you felt, I-"

I press my lips to his as he inhales deep, kissing me back, each kiss quick but passionate. "this is how I feel," I say in between kisses. "I...I love-"

He leans back and places a kiss over my lips. "No. Not here. Not on this damn island. I want to say it when we're home, in our gym. Not now." 

I smile. "Okay, Daichi," I agree, lightly kissing his nose. 

He holds me against him for awhile then sighs. "Come on, you need to rest," he says, holding me against his chest tighter as he clumsily climbs to his feet as I giggle. 

"Carry me back, please," I joke. 

"So demanding."

He kisses me one last time before we walk back to join the others for the night. 


	14. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some happy moments for you guys ;)

The next morning comes as a blur as I wake up beside Noya's grave, the voices of my friends screaming my name my own loud alarm clock. 

I don't remember getting here but I'm happy I am. I place my hand over his grave as a small tear falls from my eye. "Goodmorning, Noya," I whisper. 

"ASAHI!" 

Daichi's voice is recognizable as with a painful grunt, the pain flashing across my stomach, I stir and try to sit up sharp and quick. "Over here," I grunt as I twists to see Daichi, Tsukki and Yagi rushing towards me. 

"Are you crazy," barks Tsukki, Daichi holding him back. "What were you thinking?!" 

"Tsukki, stop!" demands Daichi. 

"I-" I try to plead my case but it's obvious the fear has taken over Tsukki. 

"After everything, you thought this would be a good idea?!" 

"Daichi, get him to settle, son, please," asks Yagi quite obviously annoyed as he bends over and tugs at my shirt. "May I look please?" 

I swallow then nod. Yagi lifts my shirt and it's not lie, I'm nervous. 

But luckily, the bandage is still white, free from blood and Yagi sighs with a smile. "Thank god," he says, patting my leg. 

"Is he okay," asks Tsukki. 

"He's okay." 

Tsukki yanks his arm away from Daichi and scoffs, kicking at the sand before he storms off, Yama rushing after him. 

"I don't think I've ever seen him more upset over anyone, besides Yama." 

"I really didn't mean to worry you. I don't even remember coming out here," I mumble watching after Tsukki and Daichi smiles as he bends down and offers a hand. 

"It's alright, big guy. We're just all on edge." 

I just nod as Yagi comes behind me to lift me from the back while Daichi covers my front. 

"Do you guys need help," I hear Kageyama call from the campsite, his body supporting Hinata as they try to bring him to his feet.

"No, you just stay with him," replies Daichi as we slowly make our way back to camp. 

Once we get there, I notice that Suga is still asleep, passed out on his bed. "I-Is he okay?" I ask, Daichi looking in his direction. 

His face drops. "Kageyama, take him please," he says as Kageyama is happy to comply, lifting me from Daichi's shoulder to his. 

I watch as Daichi hurries over to Suga, Hinata sliding his way over there. 

Kageyama brings me to my bed. "Are you good, Asahi?"

I squeeze his shoulder. "All good, buddy. Thanks." 

"Suga," whispers Daichi, running his hands through his hair. 

Suga doesn't move.

My heart stops.

Daichi shakes him harder. 

"Suga. Suga, baby, wake up," he says, his voice growing tighter. "Yagi," Daichi calls over in a panic. 

"Daichi, is he breathing," I ask desperately, tears 

Yagi bends over and places his fingers to Suga's neck as Daichi leans back with his hands tugging at his hair. "He's okay, his pulse is slow but he's alive," says Yagi, smiling up at Daichi who just leans over and kisses Suga's forehead. 

"C-Can you help him," asks Hinata, who's now leaned back against Kageyama. 

"I need to find a way to get him more oxygen." 

I grunt on my bed, tired of this god forsaken island. "What about a bag?"

"That would help a little, yes," answers Yagi. He looks to Tanaka. 

Tanaka can read his look. "I'm on it," he says, running from the campsite.

Hinata reaches up and tugs on Kageyama's shirt. "Tobio, you should go to."

"Are you sure, you're alright?" 

Hinata grins and kisses Kageyama's arm. "I'm fine, go."

Kageyama nods and hurries after Tanaka. 

After about 20 minutes, they come rushing back with a small straw and a paper bag. 

"Holy shit, you actually found one," I say with a light giggle.

"Yeah, surprised us too," says Tanaka as he rushes over to Yagi and the others. 

"Good job, boys," he says, fixing the two items together. Using one of the shoelaces we pulled, the bag and the straw, Yagi constructs a breathing bag and it's pure magic. "there, that should help a bit." 

Kageyama sighs. "Are we ever going to get off this island." 

Yagi leans back and rubs his hands off on his pants. "The black box we found the other day was completely demolished but...I know nothing of planes so I'm not sure if they could still locate us or not. And all of the flares we found were destroyed. But I'm sure they're looking. We didn't go far, we couldn't have." 

As he says that, a cloud of thunder rumbles from above. 

Haru, the old man sighs and hangs his head. "You've got to be kidding me." 

Hinata moans, his fear of storms of no secret to anyone. Kageyama leans over and kisses his head. 

"We should start thinking of making a better shelter anyways," says Tanaka looking up at the clouds.

"I agree," says Daichi. 

"Wait," I chime in weakly. "We should find Yama and Tsukki. They shouldn't be out there if it starts to storm."

"Right, okay. Tanaka, will you go look for them while I stay here and start making camp," suggests Daichi and of course Tanaka agrees, rushing off once again. "Alright," he says to the guys who can still move. "Let's move this more up beach, shall we?" 

***

"Tsukki, will you wait up!" I yell as I stumble my way through the sand, leg sore and head pounding. "Tsukki please," I beg and finally, he stops, facing out over the ocean, his fist curled tight beside him. 

From overhead, a powerful roar of thunder pounds and I squeal a bit, Tsukki looking back at me instantly. 

So protective, even when upset. We lock eyes for what feels like the first time in years and I grin softly, happy to hold a connection with him again. God, I miss his eyes and his light and...him. His chest is heaving, his jaw locked but still, with those strong eyes of his, he looks at me as if I was made of pure gold. Gentle, weary, calm; even as the rest of his body is screaming. 

"Come here," I say, sticking out my hand as the wind picks up. "Please." 

Keeping his eyes on mine, Tsukki takes a deep breath and then slowly makes his way over to me. He pauses a few feet in front of me and sticks out his long, toned arm, his hand snatching mine up within his, his skin cool and relaxing. I close my eyes at his touch and before I know it, he's dragging me into him, his chest large and hard against mine. I sigh as I toss my arms around him, tugging at his hair with my fingers. I'm desperate to keep him near me, his touch calming my body in a way that only he can do. His lips slide up and kiss my neck and I moan against him, hugging him tighter. 

"I don't want to lose anyone else," he softly admits, his breath tickling my ear and my lips part at his unusual honesty. 

"I know, Tsukki." 

"I want to get everyone out of here but...but I don't know what to do. I want to take Noya and Ukai and Ennoshita and Yachi, I want to take them home. I want all of us to go home and never look back on this damn island. I-I want to take you home." I'm crying now, tugging onto his shirt to hold him to me, molding into one person. "I feel...so useless here, Yama." 

"Oh Tsukki," I say, drawing back and cupping his face within my palms. "You are anything but useless. You're one of the smartest people I've ever met. You helped Hinata so much and me, everyone. All you've done is help. You...you're amazing, Tsukki. You've always been amazing and strong and brave. The only reason I haven't lost my mind yet is because of you," I say, leaning onto my tiptoes to kiss his nose and his cheeks and his chin. His hands fall to grip at my waist and my breath catches in my throat at his touch. I lean up higher and lap my arms around his neck, leaning my forehead to his. "I love you. I love you so, so much. So please, Tsukki, never think you're useless." 

Tsukki's eyes meet mine before he sighs and digs his head into my shoulder. "What did I do..." he mumbles against me. 

"W-What do you mean-" 

He pulls up and kisses me mid sentence, the kiss magic and sunlight all blended together as he runs his large, thick hands up my spine until he's gripping the back of my neck. I tilt my head as the kiss quickens, my tongue and his dancing and licking at every spot we can as I moan deep into his mouth. He's breathing heavy when we pull away, my lips reaching out for more. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Yama." 

I look at him with wild eyes before we hug again. "Oh Tsukki." 

Then someone behind us clears their throat. "Hey, love birds. I really do hate to break this up but if you haven't noticed," Tanaka says pointing up. "We're about to get wet."

I smile at him and giggle as I take Tsukki's hand and drag him down the beach after Tanaka, rushing back to camp. 


	15. Through the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update, its been a really bad couple of days.   
> But I hope you like it! I promise, help is coming soon!  
> Thank you for reading!

Thank God we finished what we needed to in time because this storm was trying to kill us more than the plane was. 

The wind is blowing at speeds unimaginable and the rain feels like needles when it hit your skin. And poor Hinata, the thunder is enough to stop his heart each time it roars from the skies above us and it kills me each time he flinches, his hands pressed firm over his ears.

The metal shelter that we constructed is forged out of battered plane pieces, giant palm leaves, managed suitcases, jackets and other clothes and whatever fallen trees we could haul. Everyone fits underneath but to say the least, it's a tight fit. Against the storm, it holds sturdy though, even as the walls shake, there isn't a doubt in my mind that it won't hold until morning. Yagi is a good builder and so is Tanaka and Daichi, and the girls did a good job of tying together the shirts and taking care of the inside. 

Asahi is asleep beside Suga, both cuddled up next to Daichi who leans up against Tanaka, his arms crossed and his head hung low as he snores softly. Daichi continues to pump air through the bag into Suga, his eyes drowning in worry.

Michelle, baby Suga, Crystal and Mads are slumbered next to Haru, who has been asleep for hours. He always sleeps and I really fear we're going to wake up one morning to find him dead. Mads is wide awake, her eyes locked onto her sister with cautious eyes, her hair a little damp from the rain as it dangles in her face. 

Tsukki is holding Yama in his lap, stroking his hair out from his eyes while Yama just stares out at the water, his eyes locked and bloodshot. 

Yagi is sitting up by the front of the shelter, staring out at the storm as well. I swear, this man never sleeps. 

I look down and look at Hinata, who's obviously not asleep. He's shaking within my lap, his eyes fluttering ever so often until a bolt of lighting rocks the beach and startles him back to reality. He slowly reaches up and takes my hand and I squeeze it gladly, cursing at this damn storm for causing him more pain than he's already in. I lean over and kiss his forehead and he moans which makes my heart race in a new, wonderful kind of way that heats my body from head to toe. "Hinata," I whisper to him, kissing his cheek. "You should sleep." 

He groans again and moves closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and damn me, if I don't blush. I don't think I'll ever get over the way it feels when he touches me. "There's no way I'll be able to sleep. But thanks for the idea," he says looking up at me with the most innocent smirk I've ever seen. 

God, he's flawless. His hair, like Mads, is damp and clings to his forehead in small strands but the orange is almost blinding when wet, like it is in the games we play when he sweats. His eyes are blistering against the grey and dark of the sky and his lips, small and inviting, are bright red and a little blistered. Everything about him is spectacular; the high rumbling sound of his voice, the way his fingers grip onto my shirt as if I was his own personal lifeline, the way he nibbles on his bottom lip whenever he gets scared. 

 _I want to experience everything with you and I want to do it all away from this fucking island_ , I think to myself as another rattling boom shakes the hut. Daichi curses under his breath as Suga moans in his lap. I look over and Daichi and offer my best attempt at a grin and he just winks back at me. 

"How much longer," yawns Tanaka as he stretches awake, "do you think this damn storm is going to go on for?"

"Forever," mumbles Tsukki sarcastically...or maybe not. I can never tell. 

"I don't even know what time it is," adds Hinata timidly. 

"Time? Hell, what day is it is a better question," grumbles Mads. 

Yagi sighs. "It's been four days since we crashed, so tomorrow will be five. We left on February 27th so..." 

"So it's March," adds Tsukki. 

"Hey," says Hinata pushing himself from the ground, sand slipping from his back as he turns and faces Tanaka. "It's your birthday tomorrow, Tanaka." 

Everyone goes silent and looks to Tanaka. He scoffs. "Happy birthday to me." 

"Maybe someone up there will feel bad for you and send us a damn helicopter," says Tsukki which grants a chest slap from Yama. 

A few chuckle. 

I guess laughter is good. 

Another bolt of lightning shakes the hut and Daichi curse again, this time harder. 

Then...

"HELP!" 

The cry is loud, painfully loud, louder than the storm and it draws everyone's attention, even those sleeping (except Suga, of course). 

"W-What was that," stammers Asahi. 

We all pause, waiting to hear it again. 

We don't have to wait long. 

"HELP ME!"

Hinata crawls to the edge of the shelter. "Hinata, come back here," I growl, reaching after him but missing. 

"You all heard that, there's someone out there!" he says looking back at us all frantically.

He then turns to Yagi who's also very alert and searching the beach. "I can't see a damn thing through the rain," he yells. 

"HELP, PLEASE," begs the voice, screaming at the top of their lungs. 

It sounds young and male. 

Yama whimpers as he covers his mouth with his hands. "That's a kid! W-We have to do something!" 

"He could be hurt, Yagi," says Hinata as he shakes the doctor's shoulder. "We need to help, we need-"  

"I know, I know!" he yells frustrated, turning to Hinata with vicious eyes and a raised hand.

My instincts jump in instantly as I leap and push Hinata behind me. "Touch him and I kill you," I growl through tight teeth. 

"Kageyama, settle," growls Tsukki, even though I can see him clinging tighter to Yama. He understands. 

"Listen to him," barks Daichi and after a pause, I pull away and turn to Hinata, who looks up at me with thankful eyes and a small grin. 

 _No one will ever hurt you_ , I say in my head as I run a finger down his cheek. 

"PLEASE," yells the voice again. 

Hinata's eyes snap in the direction and he gasps. "I think I can see him!" he says pointing through the rain and the dark towards the treeline. 

And before any of us can stop him, he pushes out from the tent and rushes towards the young boy. 

"HINATA!" I scream as me, Tsukki and Tanaka are instantly on our feet following him. 

"COME BACK," I hear Daichi beg. 

"Tsukki!" cries Yama. 

But I don't listen, the only person I have in mind is Hinata, who despite his feet, is sprinting down the beach, his legs pushing him as hard as they do in our volleyball games. 

"How the hell is running so fast," asks Tsukki as he tosses up a hand to block the rain. 

"Hinata, stop," calls Tanaka through a hoarse cry. 

But I say nothing. All I can do is keep my eyes locked on him, terrified to close my eyes, even though the rain in burning away at my corneas. 

_Damn this boy and his giant heart._

Finally, I see him reach the small boy and pull him into his arms, falling to his knees on the sand. 

When we near him, I can see Tsukki moving to slap him and I grab his hand and throw Tsukki to the sand. "I'll kill you, Tsukki," I warn him with curled fists. 

Tsukki jumps to his feet and charges at me, only for Tanaka to jump between us. "Fuck! Stop it, both of you," he yells, holding out both hands to stop us. He turns to Hinata. "Is he hurt?" 

I look to Hinata as he tries to look over the small, fragile crying boy. "His stomach is bleeding and his face is bruised!"  

Tsukki kicks at the ground then storms towards the two.  

I grit my teeth and take a step. "Tsukki, don't-" 

But all he does is grab the small boy and toss him over his shoulder, placing a hand on his back. As he passes me we lock eyes and I curse under my breath. 

Tanaka sighs. "Thank god, let's go back-" 

But before he can finish, a large bolt of lightning crashes feet away from us, tossing Tanaka and I off our feet and flying onto our backs, the light from the blast so blinding that I lose sight of Hinata. 

As the light dissolves and I can see, my eyes are desperate to locate Hinata but in front of me is nothing but a large pile of fallen, smoking trees right where he stood and my heart stops. 

"Hinata?!" I hear Tsukki call from behind us. 

"HINATA," I cry as Tanaka beats me to it and sprints for the pile of trees. 

The rain is falling harder now as we try to locate our way through and around the fallen trees. My fingers slice open as I grip onto the broken trunks of the fallen palms but the pain is in the back of mind as all I can do is keep myself from sobbing as I continue to call out his name. 

Tsukki comes up beside us. "God damnit, where is he?" 

"Hinata, answer me," I yell again, my voice drowned out by the rain. 

"Please be alive, please," mumbles Tanaka next to me as he keeps trying to move the trees. 

Then...

"T-Tobio," I hear him cry from somewhere far from me. Too far but it's his voice and I can feel my heartbeat again. 

"HINATA, WHERE ARE YOU," I yell so loud I fear I might break a vocal chord. 

"Behind, I-I'm over here! I'm stuck-" 

But I'm moving before he can finish towards his voice, Tanaka close behind me. 

Tanaka turns to Tsukki. "Take the boy back, we can handle this!" 

"But-" 

"GO!" yells Tanaka and finally, Tsukki listens, rushing back down the beach towards the shelter. 

Finally, we make our way around to see Hinata on the ground, trying to push a fallen tree off his leg. 

I rush to him and slide to a stop in the sand, pulling him into my arms. He tosses his arms around my neck and cries (slightly laughing) into my shoulder as his hands grip wildly at my hair.

"Oh, thank god," I say, kissing his neck and face and then his lips as Tanaka tries to pry the trees off his leg. "I love you," I say, surprised at how fast it falls from my lips. "God, I love you."

"I-I lo-"

"Kageyama, help me, please!" yells Tanaka as he tries pushing the tree away with his feet.

I kiss Hinata one more time then turn to help move the tree. It's heavy and broken and chipped and there's no good way to grab hold of it as we try to free Hinata's leg.

After what feels like hours of pushing and tugging and pulling, Tanaka and I give it one last try as we both yell and push the tree up as Hinata screams then shuffles out, freeing his leg. Tanaka and I drop the tree before we both falls to our hands, out of breath.  

Hinata is screaming and I twist to him with a dangerous speed only to his see his leg bleeding, profusely. 

"Holy shit," Tanaka mumbles as we stare down at his leg, the skin pulled back and the bone exposed.

"Fuck!" yells Hinata as he grips a his leg. I crawl to him and pull him into my arms, picking him up instantly as he wraps his arms around my neck and cries into my shoulder. 

"It's okay, I'll take care of you," I whisper to him as we all rush back to camp. "I've got you." 

When we get back, everyone is waiting anxiously at the edge of the shelter, Yagi reaching out for Hinata as we get inside. But I don't let Yagi take him from me. Never again will he leave me. 

I crouch in the sand with Hinata in my lap, who still lays screaming, squeezing onto my shoulder with a painful force. 

"H-Hinata," I hear Suga moan from behind us. "W-What happened to him?!" 

No one answers, Daichi only holds him tighter. 

I look over at Tsukki and Yama, who is holding the small whimpering boy in his arms. 

"Someone answer me, is he okay?" begs Suga. 

Daichi calms him. "He's okay, baby. Just stay still!" 

Yagi looks over Hinata's leg, poking at the skin next to the wound. Hinata cries out and again, my heart stops as Hinata's eyes flutter and he passes out, his hand falling from my shoulder, his body going slack. 

"Hinata?!" I say, running a hand over his face, tears poking at my eyes. 

"He's fine, it's the pain." 

I look at Yagi. "Fix him." 

Yagi closes his eyes. 

"Fix him." 

"Kageyama, calm down," says Daichi. 

I ignore him. " _Fix him_." 

Yagi finally meets my eyes and just...nods. "I'll try." 

 


	16. The Calm After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some happy moments for you guys. It's Tanaka's birthday ;)

The little boy's name is Mika. He was on the flight by himself to go meet his dad in Hawaii for the week. 

He's 12 and young and scared and Tsukki is in love with him. 

While Hinata sleeps off his injury, the one Yagi was able to dress and sew up decently with the last two sheets of gauze we had left and the orange and pink colored yarn that was left from the sewing kit, Kageyama asleep underneath him, Tsukki and Mika play in the damp sand making a huge, sloppy castle. 

Tsukki is a tall, brooding mess but with children, he's a completely different person. He's quiet and tame and patient, something Tsukki is not with anyone else and it's one of the many things that made me fall so desperately in love with him. Mika throws a small handful of sand in Tsukki's lap and I watch as my beautiful boyfriend pouts then tosses the sand back at the boy, mesmerized by how lucky I am. 

Michelle is sitting near the edge of the water with baby Suga, who's crying and tugging on Asahi's torn shirt while blushing and laughing nervously and damn, it feels good to see him giggle.

Noya would be happy.  

Mad and Crystal are talking with Yagi and Haru near Michelle, all huddle together, laughing and drinking whatever little bits they have left from their water bottles.   

Tanaka is wading in the water with a sharpened stick as he tries to catch more fish, for Kageyama and Hinata were quick to devour the two he caught this morning after the storm settled, after Hinata finally woke up from his injury.

Suga finally woke up as well, for now he and Daichi are laid out in the sand, Suga's back against Daichi's chest while they talk and touch and kiss. 

I'm sitting under the shelter, sweating from the heat when I hear Hinata moan from behind me. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," i joke as Kageyama looks to me and smirks. 

"W-What...how long was I asleep?"

Kageyama pushes his hair from his eyes. "No clue but it was a long time," he says leaning over and kissing Hinata, the kiss new but lovely and I blush. "How are you feeling?" 

Hinata groans and puts a hand over his eyes. "Sore." 

"Well, we only have a few more painkillers. Yagi said I could give you two if you really need them. "

Hinata shakes his head. "No, save them."

I scoff. "Hinata, you're hurting." 

He sits up groaning, Kageyama helping him up and jerks his chin towards everyone outside. "Suga is missing a piece of his _head_. Daichi only can see with one eye. Haru is on the verge of death. Asahi had his damn stomach sliced open and they're all fine. Asahi hasn't even complained once. I can handle messed up feet and a bad leg." 

"Hinata, yeah, Everyone's hurt but that doesn't mean you should overlook your injuries, dumbass," spits Kageyama and at his words, it's clear that Hinata is a little hurt. But Kageyama is quick to make up for it. "But I know that's who you are...and that's why I'm crazy about you," he says, pulling Hinata into him. Hinata slowly smirks as he leans up and kisses Kageyama's cheek. 

At that, I leave the two alone with a small wave and join Tsukki as Mika runs off to play with baby Suga. "What a lovely sandcastle," I say with a large amount of sarcasm. 

He looks back at me with frustrated eyes. "That kid is enough to drive anyone to drink." 

"You didn't seem to mind him," I say as I clumsily climb into his lap, his arms wrapping around me protectively. 

"He's....cute, I guess." 

"Uh huh," I say as I kiss his forehead. Tsukki grabs hold of my chin and brings my lips to his and sigh against him, melting into his touch. No, more like swimming in it. Soaking him in. He's so gentle with me and I crave it, the sweet side barely any other person on this planet get's to see but me. 

"How are you feeling," he asks me suddenly as we draw away. 

It's nice to be asked, for honestly, I feel a little forgotten sometimes. But as I think that, I feel so selfish and lean against him. "I'm fine, Tsukki." 

He leans back to look at me, his hand on my cheek. "Tell me the truth, Yama. Please." 

I smile and lean into his hand as I run my fingers through his hair. His eyes flutter from my touch. "I am and I'm alright. My leg feels better everyday." 

Tsukki takes a deep breath before h nods and hugs me harder. "Good." 

"You amaze me," I whisper, which draws his attention. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You...you've just come so far from when I first met you. And the fact that you can change...and be, who you are now is amazing to me."

He brushes his thumb over my jaw. "Yama?"

"I feel like I've been the same person since you met me. Watching over the past few days has been eye opening. You're so brave and helpful. You always surprise people. Me, I've acted exactly how everyone expected. Scared and weak and useless...and I-" 

"Stop," he growls and I do, my eyes snapping to his angry ones. "I  _hate_ when you talk about yourself like that when...the only reason I am the way I am now is because of you, Tadashi." I swallow and try to look away but Tsukki doesn't let me. "No, look at me. You are...everything. You are kind and supportive and way too good for me or anyone for that matter. And you don't see it and I don't understand why. This situation...is ridiculous and terrifying beyond reason. How many people can say they lived through a plane crash and were the heros we see in the movies? No one. Because that's not reality and this isn't a movie. None of us did anything more than fight to survive. And so did you. You are no different than any of us. We all did this, together. So please...stop looking at yourself as some distant creature that's weaker than everyone else because in my eyes, you're the strongest of all. Hell, you're way stronger than me."

"No-"

"Yes. Yes, Yama," he says, closing the gap between us as he kisses me with a passion so intense I feel as if I'm drowning. His tongue parts open my lips and I crumble against him, breaking into tiny fragments as I twist and wrap my legs around him , his hands gripping onto my thighs with hard fingers. I whisper his name into his mouth and against my chest, I can feel him shake as he grabs the back of my neck to kiss me deeper and deeper until I'm suffocating against him, happy to be consumed by every part of him. 

But just as I feel my cock growing firm....

"Um...I feel like I'm always the one breaking you two apart," mumbles Tanaka, his cheeks blistering red. Tsukki growls. "But I have lunch," he says, holding a whole suitcase full of fish." 

"You're lucky you come with gifts," barks Tsukki as he helps me to my feet as we follow Tanaka back to camp. "Hey," he says quickly, drawing Tanaka back towards him. "Happy birthday." 

I smile at Tsukki. 

"Thanks," Tanaka says with a small smile. 

***

Suga is leaning up against me, humming one of our schools fight songs, the vibration from his singing rattling throughout my body, blissfully soothing my jittery nerves as I stare at Tanaka gathering the fish he caught into a suitcase. 

"Looks like Tanaka saves the day again," I joke and suga giggles. 

"Good, I'm hungry for something besides peanuts." 

"What, you don't like living off salty nuts?" 

I bite my lip and burst into laughter as Suga turns around and slaps my chest. "You dirty, dirty boy," he says before I grab his face and bring his lips to mine. "This island is terrible, but it did do one thing right," he whispers against my lips, driving me absolutely mad. 

"And what's that," I whisper back. Suga then twists his body more to slide up against me, his chest pressed hard against mine. My heart swells as our lips meet again, a feeling that will never not make my skin heat, Suga's lips supple and sweet. I move my hand so that my fingers take hold of his chin, his skin like satin. I sigh as he kisses me, his kiss hungry and demanding....so unlike my Suga. "You are driving me insane," I whisper as his tongue licks at my lips, then up to my earlobe and I moan. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," he toys and I can feel his smirk against my cheek. 

"No, you're not." 

He giggles and comes back to meet my lips. "No, I'm not," he replies, twisting back to face out towards the water. 

"You, my love, are a giant tease," I say, kissing his head while trying to tame my growing erection. 

Suga can feel this apparently. "Oh, yes I am. And apparently, I'm good at it," he says looking back at me and smirking. 

"Shut up," we both laugh. 

I look over at Yama and Tsukki, who are also starting to get places when Tanaka interrupts them. 

"Tanaka, our own personal boner killer," jokes Suga. 

I roll my eyes and slide out from under him, jumping to my feet. "Come on, you tease. Let's get some real food in you." 

He smiles as he takes my hand and lets me carry him back to camp. 

***

"You boys are unique, you know this right?" says Michelle as we watch Suga and Daichi kiss on the beach a few feet away from us....my heart craving Noya. My body craving Noya.

After a second, I snap free from my thoughts. "W-What?" 

Mads and Crystal giggle at my apparent awkwardness.

"How did you all meet?" 

"O-Oh well, we're all on the same volleyball team back home in Japan." 

"All of you? On the same team? Seems a little unfair," laughs Mads. 

I just giggle nervously. 

 _Not all of us,_ I think to myself fighting back my tears. 

"Are you okay, Asahi?" asks Crystal, putting her hand on my back. 

I look up at her, eyes burning, missing him so much it hurts. "I-I'm okay." 

"Are you hurting," asks Yagi.

"Just...numb, kinda," I reply as truthfully as possible.

"How...um, I don't really know how to ask this but...how many of you are..."

"Gay," the word comes out of my mouth before I can stop it. I shake as my eyebrows lift in embarrassment. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you!" 

"No, it's okay! You just said it for me," giggles Michelle. 

I scratch the back of my head. "Well, let's see. Tsukki and Yama have been together for...god, years. They've been friends since middle school." Everyone smiles at this. "Daichi and Suga have been dancing circles around each other since we were kids. I guess this whole thing just...made them realize how stupid they were being. Tanaka...Tanaka only met Yachi this year but...he was crazy about her. She was...an amazing person. She was shy and timid but with Tanaka, she was bold and funny and talkative."

I look over my shoulder at the campsite where Kageyama and Hinata are laughing and kissing. "You would never know it but those two couldn't stand each other at the beginning of the year."

Haru scoffs. "You're right, I don't believe you. The tall one watches the small guy as if he might evaporate." 

"I'm telling the truth. They were always competing against each other or fighting or yelling. Now...anywhere Hinata goes, Kageyama follows. He's incredibly protective, which is understandable."

"How come," asks Crystal.

"Well, Hinata's size puts him in trouble a lot, people like to bother him, size him up. He was bullied pretty bad for a while, to the point where it was dangerous. Kageyama almost put a kid in the hospital when he punched Hinata in the middle of our cafeteria. Daichi and I could barely pull him off the boy." 

"Poor, Hinata," whines Michelle. 

"He's strong, despite his size. He's one of the best players on our team. He's a talented kid." 

Yagi looks to me. "What about you, Asahi?" 

A clot forms in my throat. "M-Me?" 

"Noya." he says flat out and his name on another person's lips pushes me over the edge. 

Michelle sees this and hands baby Suga to Crystal. She crawls over to me. "Asahi, I-I'm so sorry..." 

"I-I was in love with him for years," I stutter. "He was so...bright. And bold. He could make anyone smile. And god, he loved volleyball. He loved playing with everyone, he loved people. He loved...me. And I don't know why. Me. I'm just a blubbering, anxious mess. But, Noya? Noya...he...fixed me." 

"Asahi...you don't need fixing." 

I look up to see to see Daichi standing there, looking down at me with wet eyes. 

"Daichi-"

"You are perfect. And Noya say that, just as everyone else who know you sees. You are...the sweetest, most considerate person that I have ever met and will ever know. You are my best friend. There is nothing....absolutely nothing wrong with you and you know if Noya was here...he'd be slapping you silly." 

Everyone goes silent. 

I haven't seen him this angry in a long time and....my heart snaps a bit. 

He's right. Noya would hate me like this. He couldn't stand seeing me sad. 

And I can't stand to hurt Noya. 

"Dinner's ready," is all Daichi says, his face filled with more anger than sadness as he turns back towards the camp and joins the others. 

 

 

 


	17. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help has come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am SO sorry for all the typos. I swear, I'm not a bad writer...I just suck at proofreading!  
> I'll probably be wrapping this fic up pretty soon but I already have a new story in mind. I have a few actually. 
> 
> Out of these two, which would you like next: 
> 
> A Asahi and Noya based fic...
> 
> OR
> 
> A Yama and Tsukki based fic...
> 
> Tell me in the comments! <3 Love yall!

It was almost the end of the five day. The sun is clinging to the clouds, painting a wild, striped sunset that dances with the waves as it expands over the ocean and for the first time in days, I feel at peace.  

Everyone is passed out hard after Tanaka and Daichi cooked and stuffed everyone with fish. But me, I can't sleep. The pain in my leg is killing me, or so it seems and no position helps with easing the throbbing coming from the tug of the stitches. I sit up from my bed of shirts, Kageyama peacefully asleep beside me, his face relaxed and his hair in his face. 

"You're beautiful," I mumble to myself as I trail my fingers down his cheek. 

He really is flawless; his hair a perfect blend of asphalt and midnight, his eyes solid and hypnotizing. His skin, clear and pristine for his age, feels like water against my fingers and damn me, I drown as I lean over to place my lips to his forehead. His smell is intoxicating, my body absorbing his earthy scent to help forget about the pain. He helps me forget everything terrible in life when I look at him. He makes all my fears and worries and insecurities completely vanish when he's around and he'll never understand how much that means to me.

I sigh and look back over the water.

If the situation was different, I could see how this place could be amazing. But whenever I look over and ses the mangled plane pieces....all of the bodies that we couldn't bury, I remember the reality of everything.

We survived a plane crash. _A plane crash._

I pull my uninjured leg up to my chest and look down at my feet. 

"I can't feel you anymore," I whisper down to my feet as I poke at my foot, the feeling completely nonexistent. 

I think of what my life will be like if I have to have them amputated.

No more volleyball. 

No more walking. 

No more...

_No._

I stop myself from thinking that. Kageyama would never leave me just because I didn't have _feet_. That's not who he is. 

Tobio is...special. He's different. 

But at the same time, if he did decide that he couldn't handle a boyfriend with no feet...I could never hate him for that. 

How could I? 

I close my eyes as a single tear slips from my eye.

"H-Hinata?" I hear someone mumble from behind me. 

I turn to see suga sitting up rubbing his eyes. 

How can he always tell when I'm crying? 

"Hey Suga, you feeling okay?" 

He nods then smiles sheepishly. "What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep." 

"Are you okay?" 

I give him a small grin. "Yep, all good," I say, trying to sound convincing. 

"Hinata," he says, a subtle warning to his words. 

"I'm fine, Suga. Promise," I say winking. 

Finally he nods. "You better not be lying to your mother," he jokes and I giggle at our cute inside joke. 

"Never." 

He smiles then yawns, collapsing back against Daichi. 

Then....

I hear a sound so familiar to me, my ears almost start to bleed. 

Suga's head pops up instantly as the sound grows louder. 

"Is that-"

"Helicopter..." I mumble as I crawl out from under the shelter on all fours, the pain in my leg yelling at me but I could care less. "HELICOPTER!" I yell as I stumble and crawl my way down the beach. 

"Hinata! Stop," begs Suga from behind me. 

I hear everyone behind me start waking up as the sound grows louder and louder....like a beautiful, blissful symphony. 

"Hinata!" I feel his hands reach under my arms as he lifts me up from the sand and holds me against him. "Are you crazy!" 

"Tobio, Helicopter!" 

He looks up at the sky as suddenly, the shadow of the beautiful, metal beast roars from above us, blowing the sand and the water in all directions around us. 

"Oh my god," he mumbles as he turns to me with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen on anyone as he grabs my face and kisses me ferociously. "We're going home, Shouyou."

Everyone who can stand is out of the shelter now, jumping up and down, waving their arms in the air. 

Crying and laughing and screaming. 

The helicopter flies a few yards away from where we stand when another chopper flies from the opposite side of the beach and lands close by. 

Six men hurry towards us, a few holding slim gurneys. 

One of them men runs up to Tobio and I. "How many survivors??"

"Fifteen!" answers Tobio as he reaches over and picks me up. "He needs medical care, a lot of us do!" 

"Tobio-" 

"Can you walk son?" the man asks me as I watch the other men go to the others, two of the men already helping Asahi onto a gurney. 

"I'm fine, the old man needs it more than I do!"

"Hinata," agrues Tobio. 

"Just carry me!" I say and he smiles and nods. 

The man then runs off to help the others. 

Tobio looks down at me, his hair windblown and damp. 

"You're beautiful," I say. 

"I love you." 

I plant a small kiss on his lips. "We're going home."

"We're going home," he replies as we share a kiss for the last time on this damn island. 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made it to the hospital.

_"Do you know what made me fall in love with you?"_

_I look down at Noya and smile as we lay in the grass on our backs, his head on my chest. His hair is pushed down today, hanging into his eyes and my fingers run through his hair, the smell of his rosemary shampoo rubbing off onto my fingers._

_"You can pinpoint it?"_

_"Of course I can, can't you?"_

_"Hmm," I say scratching my head. "No. I think it was just gradual, one day at a time, bit by bit. I didn't have like a 'ah ha' moment or anything. I just knew I loved you, probably from the get go honestly."_

_He twist around to plant a quick kiss on my lips._

_"Well, I had a moment," he says laying back down._

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yeah."_

_I giggle. "Well, are you going to tell me?"_

_"It was the day you quit the team."_

_I scrunch my nose. "What?"_

_"My heart broke that day, when we had our fight." He stills on my chest and I squeeze his shoulder. "I was pissed at myself for being so stupid and stubborn and I thought, damn. I ruined it. I just yelled at the man I love. And as I thought it, I realized that I did. I loved you. And it killed me."_

_I sit up on my elbows as he turns to look at him, tugging softly at my hair as it falls from its bun. "I didn't know this, Noya."_

_He shrugs._

_"I love you."_

_He smiles and kisses me, light and sweet and lasting. "I'll always love you, Asahi."_

***

When I wake up, I'm in a bed. 

 _An actual bed_ and instantly, my eyes are watering. 

It was a dream. 

Noya's...

"Asahi?" 

I look over, the beeping from the heart monitor beside my bed chirping as I look over and see my mom, her eyes watering and her face flushed. 

We got off the island. 

"Noya," I whisper as she scoots the chair closer to the bed and takes my hand, kissing my palm over and over again. She's so beautiful it makes my eyes hurt. "I'm so sorry, baby," she says as I start to cry a little harder. 

"Noya...he's still..." 

"They're going back for...for the others tomorrow. Noya will be home soon baby." 

"He's dead." 

I hadn't said the words yet and as soon as I do, every bone in my body rocks and my blood boils and I break down, crying into my shoulder as my mom joins me on the bed and hugs me fiercely. 

We stay like that for a long time. Me crying, her holding me. 

I'm home. 

But Noya's not. 

***

Hinata had to have surgery on his feet and his leg but the doctors were adamant about the fact that he wouldn't need to have them amputated and God, I have never been happier in that moment. I'm sitting in a chair next to his bed while his mom and sister sit on the other side of the bed asleep, Natsu in her mom's lap.

I smile at them.  

I hear a knock on the door and when I turn, my dad is standing there.

I jump to my feet and rush to him, his hug enough to break me in two. 

"Tobio," he whispers into my ear as I cry quietly into his shoulder. He holds me close to him as he picks me up slightly and leads me from the room and shuts the door. As soon as we're in the hallway he hugs me again, harder and harder with each loud sob I release into his lab coat. "I know, son. I know." 

"I'm so sorry, dad. I'm-"

"Why on earth are you apologizing!" he says crying and laughing as I hold onto him tighter, terrified to let go. 

"I made you worry. I-"

"Oh, Tobio," he says pushing me back to look at my face. He pushes my hair from my eyes. "Now stop it, son. The doctor, Yagi, was it?" I nod. "He told me what a help you were and how you helped everyone. You-I am so proud of you, Tobio. So, so proud," he says as he cries harder and pulls me against him, my tears falling harder. 

"Those days at the hospital did me well, I guess," i say and we both chuckle. 

"I guess I'm a terrible parents then huh?" 

I shake my head. "Not at all." 

Finally, we pull away both of us wiping the tears from our eyes. "How is he doing?" 

"He's asleep," I say looking back at the room. 

"He's lucky. His injuries could have killed him if you guys were out there much longer." 

I swallow the spit on my tongue as his words soak into my skin. "But...he'll be okay right? He'll be able to walk again?" 

"He should, yes. It's going to take a long time to recover and lots of physical therapy but..yes, he'll be fine." My dad looks at me and grabs my shoulder. "He'll need you, Tobio."

MY eyes widen as his lips stretch into a grin. "Yagi said something to you, didn't he?"

My dad laughs. "He didn't really have to but...yes."

My face burns as I look down. But my dad grabs my chin and brings my eyes back to his. "I"m happy for you, Tobio."  

I open my mouth to say...something but nothing comes out. 

He hugs me again. "I love you, son." 

"I love you." 

He pats my back. "Now, there are some guys here to speak to you about the crash but...if you're not ready to talk about it, they can shove it." 

I smile a little, a rumbling in my stomach making my body shake. "I-I don't know if I can..."

"Then you won't," he says grabbing my shoulders. "I'll let them know. Go back in there, he'll want to see you when he wakes up."

I smile and nod. 

"Tobio," he says as I turn to open the door. "I love you." 

My heart racing, I nod and open the door to see Hinata awake, hugging his mom and sister desperately, all of them crying. 

He looks over and sees me and smiles, mouthing 'I love you'.

I do the same and shut the door, letting them have their moment. 

***

Yama, Tanaka, Yagi and I are sitting in the lobby when men in black suits walk into the hospital. 

I look over to the other and nudge them, Yama slow to look up, his eyes a little empty. 

"They're going to wanna talk to us, aren't they?" says Tanaka bluntly. 

"Yup," grunts Yagi. 

"I don't want to talk about it," whispers Yama and I reach over and take his hand. 

"You don't have to do anything, Tadashi." 

He just looks down. 

The men come over to us. Yagi sits up. "How can we help you gentlemen?" 

"We understand this might be too soon but we were wondering if you could speak to us about the crash?" 

"You're right, it's too soon," barks Tanaka and I look to him and grin. 

"We understand, but we do need to question you at some point." 

"Question us?" speaks Yama. "As if we did this," he scoffs.

"That's not what we're saying son." 

"Yeah." 

Yagi stands and ushers the men away, speaking them quietly. 

I turn to Yama. "Do you wanna go outside?" 

He shakes his head. 

"Yama, I can't help you if you don't talk t me." 

"I'm fine." 

"Bullshit." 

He looks up at me with tired eyes and it kills me. I hate seeing him in pain. "I-I just want to know something about someone, Tsukki. Suga, Asahi, Daichi, Hinata, we know nothing!" 

"I know, Yams." 

Right then, Kageyama walks into the lobby, looking around the room. Tanaka jumps to his feet. "Kageyama, over here!" 

They rush to each other and hug. "How's Hinata?" I ask. 

Yams stands next to me, biting his nails.

"He's okay, the surgery went well. And the doctors said he will definitely be able to walk again."

"Thank god," mumbles Yama. 

"Can we see him?" asks Tanaka. 

"He's with his mom right now, I wanted to give them some time. Have you guys heard anything about anyone else?" 

We shake our heads. 

"Damn it," he growls then looks over to Yagi. "Who are they?"

"You mean the men in black over there? Who knows but they want to talk to us about the crash." 

"My dad was telling me about them. He says we don't have to talk to anyone until we're ready," he says looking out the window at all the people with camera standing outside of the hospital. "Even though I don't think we'll be able to hide from them for long. Everyone is going to want to know about what happened." 

"They can wait," mumbles Yama and I reach over and grab his hand. 

Tanaka scoffs. "Yeah, it's not like we know anything more than they do. One second we were in the plane and the next we weren't. What the hell do they want from us?" 

"Dramatic interviews," says Yagi as he walks up to join us. "Hows Hinata?" 

"He's good, he's awake." 

"I'm glad." 

"Yagi, can you maybe find out anymore information about Suga or Asahi?" asks Yama. 

He nods. "I can try. Give me some time," he says grabbing my shoulder before he leaves and speaks to one of the nurses. 

"Now we wait," says Tanaka as we all retreat back to our chairs and wait. 

***

The stitches in Suga's head were the only thing keeping him from bleeding out. 

The doctors said the fact that he was able to speak and function was a miracle all in itself. I push away the image of him lying in the hospital bed as a nurse poke at the the scar over my eye. 

"Ouch," I mutter and she draws away. 

"I'm sorry, I just need to clean it."

"You're fine." 

She looks me in the eye. "How are you holding up?" 

"Besides knowing I'll never be able to see anything to the right of me ever again, I'm okay."

She giggles a bit and I smile. Laughter. Laughter is good right now. "You know, everyone is going to want to talk to you boys." 

I nod. "Yeah." 

"I think it's bullshit, treating you all like you like movie stars." 

"You and me both." 

She stands up straight. "I'm sorry...about your friends. I heard...you lost people." 

_Noya._

_Ukai._

_Ennoshita._

_Yachi._

"Yeah. T-Thank you." 

She grins and nods. "The doctor will be in here soon to finish your stitches." 

I smile at her as she leaves the room. 

"Wait!" she turns back to me. "Has...is Koshi Sugawara...is he awake yet?" 

"I will be happy to check for you." 

"Please." 

She nods then shuts the door. 

The quiet in the room is deafening and as I sit on the bed alone for the first time since it happened...I cry. Hard. Ugly. 

For Noya and Ennoshita and Ukai and Yachi. 

For the family I'll never see again. 

I cry. 

I keep crying and I don't stop until the doctor comes in and finishes stitching up the eye that I'll never see out of again.

***

**THREE DAYS LATER**

They went back for the bodies the day after we were rescued. 

They found the cemetery and it's all over the news. They found all of the bodies. 

Noya, Ennoshita, Yachi, Ukai. 

We're all over the news. 

My mom and Natsu are asleep in the chairs by my bed while Kageyama sits on the other side holding my hand as we watch the news. 

Tsukki and Yagi ended up giving a few interviews. 

Kageyama sighs and leans his head on my arm as I run my fingers through his hair. "I can't watch anymore of this." 

I lift the remote and turn off the T.V. 

"My dad said Haru died." 

I look over at him with lips parted. "I-I thought-"

"We all thought. I really thought he was going to make it." 

I look down and close my eyes as Kageyama grabs my hand and squeezes. "I heard they might hold a joint funeral service," he says sitting up, kissing my arm, my hands. "they wanna make it public too." 

His touch is soothing. 

"That's disgusting." 

"I know." 

I look to him. "A joint service?" 

"They would hold on big service for all of them, for everyone who..." 

We both fall silent. 

"How do...I don't know, if I was a parent I would never allow that." 

"I hope they don't." 

"Yeah." 

He looks at me. "I love you, Shouyou." 

I freeze and lean my head to the side as his hand cups my cheek. 

"I need to keep saying it...I need you to know..." 

"Of course I know, Tobio." I say leaning up to kiss his lips. "I love you so much. I love you too," I say as I grip at his hair holding him to me. 

But he pulls away pretty quickly, looking over at my mom and Natsu. We laugh. "I don't want to make them uncomfortable." 

"Oh, my mom knows." 

His eyebrows raise. "She knows?" 

"Tobio, I've been gay for quite awhile. It's not like I hide it." 

Again we laugh. 

"Well then," he says kissing me one more time, this kiss also quick and cautious. "Expect me to kiss you everyday then...for as long as you'll let me." 

"Kiss me forever," I whisper against his lips, our breathing picking up, our noses brushing. "Say it again." 

"I love you." 

"Again." 

"I love you." 

"Again." 

***

Suga finally woke up and I sit by his bed, his hand in mine while the doctors shoot in another shot of morphine to his I.V, he grins and sinks into the bed. "This stuff is magic." 

I laugh and kiss his hand. "As long as it keeps you from hurting." 

"Oh, I'm definitely not hurting." I smile. "Have you heard anything about Asahi?" 

"He's doing better. He woke up around the same time you did. His recovery time is long...and kind of crazy. He has to have a catheter and a bag...for like...peeing and stuff." 

"Poor baby," whines Suga, laying his head back on his pillow. "And everyone else?" 

"They all want to see you. Hinata is fine and so is Crystal and Michelle." 

He sighs and smiles. "I'm so glad." 

"I"m glad you're alright, Suga." 

"Me? Daichi, your eye-" 

"Eh, it's just an eye. I can still see with the other one," I say winking and that makes him laugh. 

I lean up and kiss him, a small whine sounding from behind his lips as we kiss. "I'll never get over that," he whispers. 

"I hope not." 

He bite my bottom lip as we kiss again. 

He pulls back as his face falls serious. "Did...did they go back for..."

"Yes." 

Suga nods. "Noya?" 

I nod. 

"I"m worried about Asahi." 

"I know." 

"He's strong." 

"This is...different." 

Suga nods. "Very different." 

We sit in silence the rest of the night. 

 

 


	19. Noya's Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but that's kind of how I wanted this section to work. <3

There was no joint service. 

There was only Yachi and Ennoshita and Ukai. Their services were peaceful and beautiful and perfect. Deserving and crowded. Tanaka said goodbye to Yachi in the way that he wanted to do on the island and most days, that's now where you will find him; speaking to her, talking and eating beside her grave. Ennoshita's was small and personal, only family and friends allowed which was refreshing as now we were constantly followed by cameras and microphones. Ukai's was packed and loud and honestly...a little fun, as expected from Ukai...it was everything he would have wanted and more.  

But Noya's....

Today, it's raining and the clouds are dark and I feel like I'm in the beginning of a horror movie as we all stand, side by side, Asahi in a wheelchair being pushed by Suga while I hold Hinata on my back.

Tanaka is a wreck, his face ashen and the bags under his eyes swollen.

He's wearing Noya's bandana around his wrist, the one Noya always wore on game days during warmups. 

He's crying. We're all crying...but not Asahi.

Asahi is still and devastated and stoic, his lips quivering and his hair tied in a slick bun atop of his head. He's wearing a grey suit, the same one he planned to wear for graduation and in his hands, he clutches onto Noya's jersey; the only thing Asahi asked Noya's parents for. I watch him with weary eyes as I have done every day since the crash, since we returned back home. 

I can't lose anyone else. Not in the way...

I close my eyes as the preacher continues to spew the familiar words that I've come to memorize over the past two weeks. 

I mouth along with him as he speaks the usual;  that Noya was a special kid. That he was strong and passionate and hard working and he's not wrong.

But Noya was more than that. 

Noya was strength in the very definition. He was passionate in the way that he knew romance beyond intimacy, he knew it and felt it and created it in everything he did and everything he touched. He was fighter and he was a champion and an unbelieveable friend and partner and teammate. Noya was magnetic. And now, as we all stand here, weak on our feet and our hands barely holding on to each other...I feel that magnetic grip from before the crash dissolving and I cry a little harder. . 

"I miss him," I hear Hinata whimper from behind me as I squeeze his hand harder. 

"I know." 

The preacher coughs. "Would anyone like to say a few words?" 

No one moves. 

Not even Asahi. 

He looks up at Suga and Daichi and tugs on Suga's sleeve and jerks his chin. 

"Asahi, you don't wanna say anything?" whispers Suga. 

Asahi shakes his head. 

We all share a look as Suga just sighs and starts to wheel him away, Daichi in tow behind them. They wave and we wave back. 

I feel a little empty. 

His mother goes up to speak. 

She's not up there for long. 

No one can speak for long before crumbling. 

The service is over too soon. 

 

 


	20. Coming To An End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, guys.   
> This was so hard to finish. I really became attached to this story and it's because of you guys. Thank you so much for liking this story so much and for always pushing me to write another chapter. Thank you for all the comments and for making me feel like I'm maybe good at this whole writing thing.   
> You make this so fun for me so thanks.   
> I'm sorry this ending is short. I didn't want to drag it out too long. 
> 
> I hope you like it, and thank you. I love you. <3

**FOUR MONTHS AFTER THE CRASH**

The gym looks exactly the same as I remember but in no way does it feel like home anymore. The wood of the floor is glossed and shimmering and looks as untouched as I know it's been. I'm surprised that the net is up, the wind from outside causing the ropes to blow and knock against the poles as I stand in the doorway and remember what it felt like to be here before everything changed so drastically. 

Standing on my feet is still painful but nothing to compared to what it was, but as the pain gets to me and my knees give out, I know his hands are always there to keep me up as I tumble over and Tobio picks me up in his arms. I wince from the pain. 

"I got you," he whispers as he holds me against him. "I've got you."  

"Thanks," I mumble against his chest as suddenly, I'm crying. Not hard but I do cry, as the emotions of coming back to the gym hit me like a wave. About how everything about this room is different. His arms hold me tighter as his warmth makes everything that's hitting me slightly better. 

"Everything's alright, Shouyou," he says as he runs his hands through my hair. "Do you want to leave? We can do this another day, everyone would understand..." 

"No, "I say sniffling. "No, it's time to do this. We need to." 

He leans back so we can meet eyes and runs his fingers down my cheek. "I think what we're doing is great," he says as he closes his eyes and kisses me on the forehead.

"You think?" 

"Yes," says Asahi from behind us as Tobio and I turn around to see him, Suga and Daichi standing together, Suga and Daichi holding hands.

Asahi looks ravished, his hair wild and stringy and limp. His eyes are hung low and dark and his face looks slim. He's shaking as she stands, his eyes locked onto the door of the gym and I suddenly feel really bad for coming up with this idea.

Daichi is carrying the cooler, which I know is filled with beer, and Suga is holding a tray of cookies. Tobio finally sets me down, my legs still weak beneath me as my feet hit the floor, as we all hug and say or hellos. 

This is the first time we've all seen each other in months, besides from combined t.v interviews and the funerals and wakes that we all attended and it's refreshing, to hear their voices and to hug them again. Asahi has been the most distant. His parents ended up turning off his phone from all the phone interviews so we had no way to get ahold of him, not that we wanted to bother him anyways. He needed time to heal. We all did. 

None of us enter the gym, the silence harrowing and eerie as we stand outside, huddled together. 

"Well. This is harder than I thought it would be," admits Suga and I look to him and nod. He smiles back at me. 

"Oh good, I'm glad you guys actually came," speaks a timid voice from behind us. 

We all turn to see Yama and Tsukki, Yama's face pale and exhausted. 

"Yama!" I say as I go to him and hug him, his arms hesitant to hold me back. "When did you get out?" 

He scratches the back of his head. "Two nights ago," he says looking at Tsukki who stands beside his boyfriend more terrifying and protective than I've ever seen. 

"How are you feeling?" asks Daichi. 

"Better, I'm...sleeping better." 

"Good," says Asahi, his voice small but honest.

"We can;t stay long though," adss Tsukki, "they barely let him out as it was." 

"How long do you have to stay there?" 

"Well...until they feel like I can sleep like a normal person again," he answers, looking to his feet. 

Since the crash, and after Noya's funeral, Yama stopped sleeping. Period and it drove him insane. So his doctor placed him into an institution where they make him sleep with the use of needles. But...it's not the sleeping that's the issue. It's the dreams. Which I understand, my dreams aren't the best either. 

"Well, we're glad you both could make it," says Tobio who shares a nod with Tsukki and I smile. 

"Sorry I'm late," speaks Tanaka as he quietly joins the conversation.

Daichi turn to him and draws him in for a giant hug. "Hey buddy." 

Tanaka smiles as they hug. He looks to Yama. "Hey, glad you could make it." 

"Same," he smiles and reaches for Tsukki's hand. 

Tsukki looks back to the gym. "A-Are we going to go in anytime soon?" 

Daichi grunts and looks to Asahi. "Slowly." 

We all turn at the same time and face the gym. 

Tobio sighs.

He looks to me and I look up to him and watch as he smiles then takes a step into the gym. 

We all stay still as we watch him. 

He stands and takes a deep breath then turn back and looks to me, sticking out his hand. "Come on." 

Slowly, I smile, legs shaking as I take a sloppy step into the gym. My feet whine under me as I walk and as soon as I reach Tobio, he grabs both of my hands and pulls me towards him, holding me steady. 

I turn to face everyone else and I'm happy as I see Yama take a step forward, Tsukki close behind, watching him closely as he walks over and joins us. 

Tanaka is next, his legs shaking as he joins us and hugs me. 

Daichi is next, as he tries to get Asahi to move but Suga tells him not to push it with his eyes as they lock hands and enter the gym together. 

And then it's just Asahi, standing in the doorway by himself...crying. 

I break away from Tanaka and take a step, Tobio holding onto my elbow. 

"Asahi...you don't have to do this..."

"I-I want to." 

"But there's no rush," says suga. 

"Noya..." we all stop as he cries a little harder, everyone's eyes watering. "Noya would want this. He would want to be here and...he would want me to go in." He closes his eyes and balls his fist. "I"m here, Noya. And I know you're here too." 

He opens his eyes and take a large step into the gym, his breathing quick and heavy. Suga steps towards him and reaches out for him and Asahi hurries to him, the two of them hugging violently as Asahi cries...and.... _laughs_. 

_He's laughing._

And so is Suga and then Tanaka's giggling and Daichi until finally all of us are at least smiling and hugging. 

From behind us, Tsukki Whistles, holding a volleyball in his hands. "Are we gonna do this or what?" 

Yama goes to him and kisses his cheek. 

We all take our places on the court, while I sit on the floor on my knees, still ready to give it my all. 

And suddenly, we all look at each other and smile. The feeling of home rushes over me in a heavy wave of relief as the sight before me is so familiar and warm and needed. 

It's important to realize that things will not be the same. The plane crash changed everything. It changed who I am and who all of us will now be, for ways good and bad. It changed how our lives will play out. People are gone, people who we will never forget. We have scars that will never fade and memories that will keep us awake. 

But as we all stand in our positions, smiling for the first time in months...I can feel that maybe things will get better sooner than ever imagined. 

We play volleyball until the sun goes down. 

 


End file.
